Taiyou tou Tsuki
by keroberus
Summary: At sixteen, strong willed and beautiful Rin must find her own path. She's quite possibly bitten off more than she can chew. Will Sesshomaru-sama save her in time? SessxRin revised 1/8/09
1. Prelude

Introduction: Here's a little story I spun to appease my Rin-Sesshomaru obsession. I make no claim to the characters, chapters, script or story of _Inuyasha_. But I did try to keep everyone in character as best as I could. This was just a little diversion I typed out over the course of two stressful weeks at work. It's actually one of the few short stories that I actually managed to ever finish. I was listening to the Inuyasha soundtrack the entire time. I really imagined "Deep Forest" by Do as Infinity as the theme song for Rin as she chooses her own path. Those lyrics are also connected to Sesshomaru.

And for all the romantic parts, I think that the "Dearest" BGM version fits those occasions. I didn't think of writing this until I saw the third movie, recently, and that made me think about what Sesshomaru and his father and Inuyasha all have in common. They are all bound somehow by human women! Rin's feelings can actually be described by the Full Metal Panic _Fumoffu_ series opening theme, _Sore ga, Ai desho?_ For lyrics, you can visit my webpage. My take on Rin is that she is like sunshine, but there's also depth there when she grows up. There's a need to be independent and grow up, finally, without Sesshomaru-sama's ongoing protection.

Thanks for all who read and reviewed! Annoying Took really encouraged me to write a sequel, even though I didn't think I would considering this ending…but then, I wanted to make a tribute to Episode #162 in the sequel.

* * *

Prelude: _Mashiro no Tsuki (White Moon)_

The moon's crescent shape glowed grey, blue and brilliant white amid the velvet indigo night sky. Around her were fireflies gently floating on the soft breeze that blew through her scruffy hair. The perfect and peaceful scene was idyllic. Rin never wanted it to end. If she were to forget everything in her life, and if she could only remember one thing, it would be this moment. Her friend Jaken, the little imp demon whom she had grown to love as one of her traveling companions, was at her side. Rin glanced over to her left. Apart from where they were standing was the leader of their small troupe, Lord Sesshomaru. His long silver hair glimmered in the moonlight, and glowing wisps of it were caught in the breeze. He kept his hair so immaculate that she often compared his shiny coif to water under the light of the moon. She had never seen anyone who was so beautiful and she doubted that anyone else could compare to him.

With his staff raised, Jaken uttered an incantation and suddenly the space of the grassy plain in front of them shimmered and changed into another scene. It was an enormous castle, despite her diminutive size. Perhaps it was also fortress with its tall stone base and thick surrounding walls. Rin's eyes went wide as she realized Sesshomaru-sama and Jaken were stepping into the barrier, towards the castle beyond. For a moment she hesitated.

"Rin," said Sesshomaru in his usual authoritative voice without looking back in her direction.

"_Hai_?" asked Rin in her usual cheerful tone.

"Come," he ordered. She grinned and followed behind them in a quick skip, careful not to touch the barrier's opening. Taking a glance behind her, she noticed the barrier had closed, and as if they were now contained in a large, clear bowl. Outside of the barrier, Rin noticed that the fireflies were still hovering above the leaves of grass blowing in the wind but that world was separate from the one she stepped into, and the wind did not reach her. Then the scene faded and drifted back into her memory.


	2. First Movement: Hime no Zeitaku

First Movement: _Hime no Zeitaku_

_(A Princess' Luxury)_

The sun shone brightly in through the large, round window in her room. The sunshine peeked in through the open sill, striking her eyes at the perfect angle to rouse her from her sleep. Her eyes fluttered open. She grimaced as she realized she had slept with the window open. The parchment paper that lined the window spaces around the wooden paneling with the _Inu_ clan emblem usually kept the morning light out when the window was shut. The prior night had been a little stifling, as it was the first days of Summer this week. Rin turned away from the window, rolling over to the other side and hugging her silk quilt with the length of her body. It felt good to stick her foot out from underneath the blankets into the cool morning air.

That was her favorite dream. A slow smile spread across her lips as she clung to the fading images. Fortunately for her, it was really a memory and not just a dream. She was five when she first found Lord Sesshomaru wounded in the forest near the village of her birth. Many years have passed since she first stepped foot into his palace and began an intermittent residence on its grounds whenever Lord Sesshomaru felt the need to return.

She ran a finger across the embroidered butterfly patterns on her quilt, tracing the intricate silk stitches with her nails. This caused her to frown and scrutinize her nails and the traces of dirt still underneath them. Jaken had warned her that picking and planting flowers would definitely get her hands and clothes dirty. She never really listened to Jaken anyway, and so the previous afternoon she had transplanted some white and yellow daisies in the palace garden. Jaken had scoffed at her, telling her that the other garden flowers were too fine and regal to be seen in the presence of such a common flower; daisies were only a small step up from the dandelion weed, he had muttered. But she liked weeds as well.

"Daisies are flowers too," she had retorted to Jaken. "Right, Lord Sesshomaru?" asked Rin. Sesshomaru, who was standing in the courtyard speaking to some of his servants merely looked at her with an expressionless face and gave a slight "Hmph," in response. Rin had traveled long enough with him to know that this response was neither in agreement nor disagreement with the statement previously uttered.

Unknown to the palace gardeners, from whom she had learned much of the gardening trade, she plucked up the dandelion weeds quickly when they were not looking, and planted them in small pots in her room, by the window. Her collection of wildflowers and weeds scented her room with the smell of earth, water, and faintly sweet nectar. The smell was most distinct in the morning. It often reminded her of when she was younger, traveling the borders of the _Inu_ Clan's territories with Jaken and Lord Sesshomaru. She would often sleep on the ground, the scent of the earth all around her. It was calming.

For now, she mostly slept indoors, as Lord Sesshomaru has not patrolled his territories for a few months now. Rin wondered when they would begin their travels again. Strangely enough, Lord Sesshomaru still took her with him, wherever he went. Rin often wondered why, but she never questioned it. It was puzzling for the servants of the castle, surely, to see their great and illustrious lord patiently allow a human girl to accompany him. She was neither useful nor good to eat. They would never dare question his decisions or judgment, just as they would never do so with his father, as the leaders of the _Inu_ Clan were demons to be feared and revered. But whenever Lord Sesshomaru would set off outside his palace, with his servant Jaken behind pulling Ah-Un the two-headed dragon ox, who in turn carried Rin on its back, they sent their worried glances after him. Over time, the demons who served Lord Sesshomaru became used to the girl child who chattered incessantly and asked the strangest questions.

Who was the oldest demon?

Why is Jaken bald?

Why does the moon change shape?

Why did Au-Un have two heads?

Do demons eat squash?

Perhaps as a means to quiet the restlessness in the child, Lord Sesshomaru ordered Jaken to be her tutor, having her learn the lore of the spirits and demons, teaching her how to write and how to play chess. In time, other intermittent tutors came along, teaching her to be more cultured and refined, in her dress and her manner of speech. Still, Lord Sesshomaru would allow her to be near him, and ask him questions directly if she felt the need had arisen. He did not seem to care that she enjoyed roaming around barefoot, or planting things in the earth and getting her hands and skirts dirty. Rin was certain that he had instructed the gardeners to be kind and to answer her questions and teach her about herb lore. They would have otherwise kept ignoring her.

Of all the lessons she did receive while residing in the palace, her favorite sessions were with Lord Sesshomaru himself. He was a surprisingly patient teacher. When she had turned eleven, he gave her a long dagger and taught her how to use it for her own protection. The dagger came as a matching set with a short knife. Both were sheathed in beautiful black lacquered scabbards with pearly white inlays. The knife could be used for eating outdoors, or it would suffice as a long range weapon when thrown. He also taught her how to throw the knife to hit her target every time.

The most important lesson he taught her was how to escape from a bad situation. Rin was always light on her feet, having walked around and gained much exercise from her lengthy travels with Lord Sesshomaru. But what he taught her was to run faster than the wind. When she became a sufficiently fast runner, Lord Sesshomaru gave her a third gift. It was a pendant with a shiny blue stone and she was instructed to keep this on her person at all times. This small stone was a levitation and enhancement stone. It was activated with thought, but once it was mastered, the person carrying the stone would be able to run ten times faster than humanly possible, and leap great distances as if floating with bare resistance from gravity. It would also assist in bounding into trees, and escaping by leaping away on tree branches. Aside from gardening, running was her favorite pastime. With Lord Sesshomaru's permission, Rin would often race with Ah-Un. Jaken would always be ordered to keep an eye on her, but he never could catch up to them. Whenever she used the power of the stone, it would almost feel like she was flying. This was the most precious gift she had ever received from her guardian.

Rin finally rolled herself out of her bedding and onto the tatami mats that covered the floor in her room. She then heard the servant slide open the door to her room. Rin peeked out from behind the tall screen that separated her sleeping area from the rest of her private chambers.

"_Ohaiyou, Yoko_!" said Rin in her usual cheerful tone.

"_Ohaiyou gozaimashita_, Rin," smiled the elderly servant. "I have prepared your kimono and robes for today," she said quietly. Rin leaped up from behind the screen and rushed over in her pale yellow cotton sleeping gown to where the servant was kneeling.

"I'm so glad that you were able to get the grass stains out of my robes!" she laughed.

"Oh no, Rin. These are new garments. Lord Sesshomaru ordered them for you since you soiled what you were wearing yesterday."

"Oh, that's sad," sighed Rin.

"Sad?" asked Yoko.

"I really liked the one I wore yesterday. That was my favorite. It seems such a waste to leave such refined clothes to me. I always end up sullying them."

"But you have Lord Sesshomaru's favor, Rin. You are blessed with not having to worry about such things."

It was true that Rin, once an orphaned pauper, now lived the life of a _Hime_-sama. Whenever she thought of how uncanny that was, it confused her and she stopped thinking about it. There were many questions in her head that she dared not ask him. If she did, she was afraid it would break the spell that bound Lord Sesshomaru to her and vice versa. Rin unfolded the kimono and robe and placed it onto the clothing rack for display.

"This one is beautiful as well," smiled Rin. Amid the blue embroidered patterns that looked like a running river, there were small yellow flowers speckled here and there on a cream colored backdrop. "I don't deserve it," sighed Rin. Yoko gently pulled her up and helped her undress.

"Lord Sesshomaru seems to think you do," smiled Yoko. "That should be enough."

"Why do you think he keeps me here, Yoko, and provides these things for me?" asked Rin, earnestly looking into the servant's eyes to discern the truth. Yoko would not meet her eyes. "I honestly could not tell you, Rin," she said as she brushed and arranged Rin's long dark hair.

"But I'm certain that's what everyone else is asking under their breath. I feel their stares every time we come back and rest from our travels. Their eyes are exceptionally sharp when we stay long periods of time like this." She sighed. "I think I like sleeping outdoors better."

"What everyone else is asking and thinking," smiled Yoko as she folded the kimono to the proper length, "should not be your concern. They dare not disobey Lord Sesshomaru. Hold this as I wrap the obi tightly." Rin did as she was told and Yoko wound and tied the obi firmly around Rin's waist. The knot in the back reminded Rin of butterfly wings.

"You always do that so beautifully, Yoko. Why is it you always tie this knot for me?" asked Rin.

"Because you remind me of a butterfly, Rin, delicate and fleeting."

"Because I'm human?" asked Rin.

"Yes, human life is fleeting. But I have seen you practice your training in the forest and have seen you fly away in bounds, as a butterfly that is caught in a strong wind," answered Yoko honestly.

"You have always been kind to me, Yoko."

"I am old and senile, my dear," she responded. Rin laughed.

"I'm off to do my morning routine, Old One," smiled Rin.

"_Iterasshai_."

The light blue robe she wore over her long kimono flowed silently behind her as she rushed toward the gardens. Her shoes made small clacking noises as she made her way across the empty courtyard. Lifting her skirts as she approached the steps to the garden's tall doors, she looked around and was satisfied that no one was awake yet. Pushing the tall creaking doors open just far enough for her to slip inside, she leaned pack and pushed the doors closed again. She lifted her skirts again as she went down the steps to the grassy floor of the gardens. Stepping gingerly across the stepping stones in the pebble path so that her skirts would not touch the soil, she went straight for the flower beds. Her tall, slender image reflected on the surface of the water in the pond at the center of the garden. She paused to inspect her appearance. Her long hair was tied up in loops with ribbons on either side of her face, framing her pale face perfectly. The rest was tied back with a simple ribbon and left to flow freely down her robe. Rin recalled that once someone had called her mother quite a beauty. Rin wondered if she had inherited any of it, as she could no longer remember what her mother looked like.

She picked a tall slender lily, which reminded her of Lord Sesshomaru. It had a golden center that was the exact shade of his eyes. She then accompanied the lily with several roses. Then, on a whim, she plucked a handful of yellow daisies and tucked them around the lily.

"A daisy is a flower nonetheless," said Rin to no one in particular. She heard the clattering of dishes on a lacquered tray from around the corner. Just on time, the servants were bringing the morning meal to Lord Sesshomaru's chambers. And perfectly on queue, Rin rushed up to the servants and placed the flowers in a vase on the tray.

"Please take these flowers to our most honorable Lord," bowed Rin to the head servant. They bowed back and without a word, and quickly disappeared down the hall. The head servants never spoke to Rin and she was used to it. The only demons who really spoke to her were Jaken, Yoko and her tutors. Most other demons residing in the castle ignored or barely acknowledge her existence. This was fine by Rin. The thought of being in a palace filled with demons would sometimes keep her up at night. When she was younger, she had nearly been eaten by quite a few demons on more than one occasion because she was a weak human child. She had once heard that demons enjoy eating young maidens, which made her current situation as a possible appetizer just as precarious. She held fast to Jaken's words, "Do not go wandering intentionally from Lord Sesshomaru." Even as a child, she was wise enough to understand how fortunate she was.

Now, with her morning routine done, Rin went back into the palace in search of Jaken, and thought hard to devise a new way to torment him as she hummed a happy tune.


	3. Second Movement: Sore ga Ai, Desho?

Second movement: _Sore ga Ai, Desho?_

_(That's Love, Isn't It?)_

"_Ohaiyou gozaimashita_! Jaken-sama!" cried out Rin happily in her most childish voice as she approached Jaken from behind. The little imp had been standing on a tall stool and cleaning off Ah-Un's saddle in the stables. Upon being surprised, Jaken had a misstep, and he teetered precariously on the stool as it threatened to tip over. Rin went over and steadied the stool.

"Rin!" shouted Jaken. "How many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on me!" demanded the little imp.

"More times than I can remember," laughed Rin. "Come now, Jaken, it's all in good fun."

"Good fun for whom?" muttered Jaken as he continued to polish the saddle. "I'm not sure why he asks me to do this. I mean as his servant, it's my duty to ensure that all of Sesshomaru-sama's gear is in top shape. But seriously! You're the only one who really rides Ah-Un. I have no intention of polishing this blasted saddle for your sake!" lamented Jaken.

Rin had known Jaken from the beginning of her travels with Sesshomaru-sama. Jaken was the ever-faithful servant of Lord Sesshomaru. Initially she didn't know what to make of the little imp-frog demon who was shorter than she was, even at five. He talked an awful lot, mostly about how he served Sesshomaru-sama and how important this was. But he may as well have been a stepping stool or a rock on the side of the road, as Lord Sesshomaru barely seemed to acknowledge him. It was then that Rin concluded that Sesshomaru-sama had very strange tastes in traveling companions. But Rin and Jaken had had close encounters with death in their journeys with him, and surprisingly, they were sometimes useful to Lord Sesshomaru. Rin and Jaken had become friends, eventually, and had saved one another from certain death on more than one occasion.

Rin pulled out a roasted newt from under her robes and held it out to Jaken. The little imp continued to polish the saddle until he caught wind of something very delicious to demons. Sniffing the air, he began to drool unabashedly.

"What's this?" He sniffed until he turned around and faced Rin. His eyes went wide as winter melons as he licked his lips.

"Rin," he said in a small voice. "Have I ever told you how much I like you?" Rin dangled it up over him, just beyond his reach as he tried to jump up and attain the tasty snack.

"You really have mastered the levitation stone quite quickly," he gushed. Jaken jumped and missed.

_Darn!_

Rin lowered it just a bit.

"Your tutors have reported excellent marks to Sesshomaru-sama." Missed again. The newt was dangling closer now.

"Your pipe playing has really improved to where the melody really calms the spirit!" _Just a little bit closer!_

"I noticed that you really have grown into quite a beauty!" All at once, Jaken took the newt into his mouth and crunched away, heedless of the wooden roasting pick that was stuck through it.

"I take back everything I just said," said Jaken, contentedly munching at the remaining bits of tail in his mouth.

"You're so awful, Jaken-sama," laughed Rin. She really did enjoy Jaken's company. He was an demon but they were friends, after all.

"Here, make yourself useful," grunted Jaken, tossing her the polishing brush. Rin contentedly began to polish the other side of the saddle.

"I wonder if we're going to leave the palace and patrol the borders anytime soon?" asked Rin, sighing and looking around her present surroundings.

"Not likely. Sesshomaru-sama is interviewing some prospective candidates this whole week," said Jaken carelessly, as he licked his fingers. But as soon as he said it, his green face went a little lighter. "Ooops."

"What does that mean, Jaken?" asked Rin, truly curious. "What sort of candidates?"

"Well, er…Rin. You really should NOT go poking in Lord Sesshomaru's business," said Jaken in a haughty tone. Rin reached over and pinched one of his ears really tightly.

"_Itai-tai-tai_!" cried Jaken. "That hurts!"

"Jaken-sama, won't you please tell me?" asked Rin politely. There was a dangerous edge in her voice. Jaken yanked his ear out from her grip.

"Fine!" he growled, rubbing the injury. "Sesshomaru-sama is meeting with the daughters of respected noble demons for a mate."

"Mate?Is that like …a wife?" asked Rin, rather shocked. Every time she thought of Sesshomaru-sama, she always pictured him being single, like a lone white wolf in the moonlight.

"Yes, if you want to put it in 'human' terms you can understand," grumbled Jaken. "But demons do not 'marry' like humans do."

"Ah…Is that so?" said Rin quietly, continuing to polish the saddle. Jaken look over to his companion and noticed the look in her eyes became a bit dazed and muddled.

"Rin?" he asked quietly. She blinked, suddenly remembering where she was. A small tear rolled down one cheek.

"_Huh_?" whispered Rin, puzzled. She wiped her cheek with one of her long kimono sleeves. "That's really strange." In a moment, she snapped back to her usual cheery self, polishing the saddle with great vigor.

"Rin," said Jaken.

"Hm?" she asked.

"Are feeling all right?" he asked.

"Yes! I think some of the polish got in my eye or something. I just think it's a little strange. But other than that, I have no feelings one way or the other," she smiled.

"Rin," said Jaken, wanting to say more but being unable to find the words.

"I'm fine, Jaken!" she grinned. "I don't know what you're babbling about! But it seems like we've finished the saddle. Shall we move on to his weapons and such?" she asked. Rin ignored the worried look in her friend's face. Whenever Jaken spoke to her so seriously, Rin knew something was up. There was definitely something the matter with her, but she couldn't understand what it was.

"Let's go then, Rin," sighed Jaken, picking up the rest of his polishing gear and heading towards the center of the palace. Rin followed noiselessly behind him.

When they entered the training hall it never ceased to amaze Rin how many weapons were in there. Many of them were treasures collected by the Inu clan over eons. Some were trophies from brave, dead samurai the Inu clan had fought and defeated. Rin sometimes felt sorry for the swords' masters.

The two settled down in one corner of the dojo hall, amid a semi-circle of neatly laid out weaponry. They spent some time like this in one another's company.

"That's right, that's the way. Make sure you don't spill any of the polish on the floor. It will stain the mats!" said Jaken as he observed Rin polishing Tensseiga after he had sharpened it. The pair were sitting near the ante-chamber adjacent to Sesshomaru-sama's private chambers. Jaken and Rin both sat cross-legged in the middle of the room, atop a white cloth placed over the tatami mats, with polishing and sharpening tools laid out around them.

"The blade never wears down, no matter how often you sharpen it," marvelled Rin as she ran the cloth along the sharp side of the katana called Tensseiga. Rin resisted the impulse to test the edge of the sword with her finger tip.

"That's a compliment to the wielder, Rin. Though it is true that Tensseiga is an heirloom of our late leader _Inu-Taishio_, Sesshomaru-sama's father, but if handled properly, such a finely crafted blade will not appear the worse for wear. Sesshomaru-sama is a great swordsman," said Jaken, eyes glittering.

"Yes, I'm well aware of that," said Rin. She immediately thought of Sesshomaru-sama during one of their training sessions when he expertly threw her small knife directly into the center of the trunk of a tree. Then, with the short sword he dashed towards it and made a swift stroke. The tree was cut in half. Sesshomaru-sama was an impressive warrior. Afterwards, he stood closely behind her as he taught her how to wield her short dagger properly. Rin remembered that she caught the scent of him. He smelled sweet, musky, like the night air right before the dew forms. His long elegant fingers were warm when they touched hers.

"Rin, are you well? You look feverish," commented Jaken. Rin touched her cheek and knew she was blushing furiously. She laughed a bit uncomfortably.

"Make sure to ask Yoko to fix you an herbal elixir if you're not feeling well," grunted Jaken.

"I'm fine," insisted Rin. There was a double meaning in his words which disturbed her. Rin was still confused at her own behavior. But the pair continued to work in silence and her flush faded. Again, she was content to sit there polishing away without a care.

As they were about to finish and pack up the rest of their tools, Rin heard the doors to the lord's main chambers slid open, and several servants hurried in to open up the room to the air. Rin scooted over to the ante-chamber door and slid it open just a crack. Jaken muttered something about minding her own business as he gathered up the white cloth to take it outside and shake out the metal dust. Rin saw that several low tables were placed inside the chamber, with ample cushions. Sake and tea were brought in on several lacquered trays.

"Guests?" whispered Rin. She was suddenly taken aback by a familiar form that strode into the doorway. Tall, elegantly dressed, with beautiful flowing silver white hair behind him, Sesshomaru-sama walked to the far end of the room where the servants had placed a larger carved table atop a small dais. The way that he carried himself was something that made other lesser demons shrink in fear, and it declared Lord Sesshomaru as the lord of this place. Rin was in awe of him, as she had ever been. Of this, she was certain. She wanted to slide the door back in place, but she paused as the guests came in. There was an older gentleman, a noble demon in human form, and he wore rich robes. Following behind him were several of his own servants and followers. They were flanked by a very beautifully dressed demoness in a pale blue kimono and robe that trailed behind her. Though her head was covered in a light veil, Rin could tell that she was beautiful. Her hair was done up in several fancy pins that Rin knew could buy a whole store house of rice for a poor village if sold. She was flanked by several of her own servants, minding the hem of her robe so it did not get soiled. They all took their seats at their tables with the servants seated quietly behind them.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru, for entertaining our presence here," said the noble demon.

"Let us skip the formalities and get to the point, shall we?" asked Sesshomaru, ever the epitome of sensitivity.

"Yes of course," fumbled the older demon. "I understand from the rumors in your court that you are looking for a partner and mate to share in the maintenance and ruling of your domain?"

"These rumors are unfounded," replied Sesshomaru coolly.

"Then, my lord, if you were ever serious about entertaining such a possibility, might I suggest my daughter, Akiko," smiled the nobleman, bowing from his waist as he was seated. "My daughter's lineage is pure. As you know, my own lineage goes back hundreds of years among those in my clan. I am proud to say we are closely related to the Inu clan. Her mother's stock comes of the west and goes back for a thousand years. Such a bloodline would surely bring your father's line much honor. We have always been in awe of your late father, former leader Inu-Taishio," he said in very elegant tones and words. Rin had to painstakingly translate the formal speech in her head as the demon spoke. Her classical language tutorials were her least favorite.

"Akiko-san, will you not meet my gaze?" asked Sesshomaru. Rin's breath almost stopped as she saw the demoness gently pull back her veil to reveal a pale and perfectly elegant face. She looked up to reveal her deep green eyes.

"I am honored to be in you presence, my lord," she said gracefully. Out of hours with her speech tutor, Rin could tell that Akiko-san's intonation was perfect. More perfect than her own. Lord Sesshomaru's face was still emotionless.

"You are, by far, one of the more promising choices," said Sesshomaru. Rin supposed that this was as close to a compliment as Akiko-san was going to get.

Akiko bowed from her waist.

"This Sesshomaru will seriously consider your offer of allegiance. As you have no sons of your own and but one daughter, your lands are vast and her dowry is impressive." Sesshomaru responded.

Suddenly Rin found it very difficult to breathe. Every muscle in her body was straining to reach out and close the door again. She decided it was the right thing to do as the servants came in again to refill the sake. No one would notice if she closed the door now. Ever so quietly, she managed to get up, trying hard to ignore the conversation taking place in the next chamber. Lord Sesshomaru would be angry if he knew she was listening without permission. She wanted to leave, but her feet seemed unwilling to move.

"Lord Sesshomaru," said the nobleman, audibly getting louder with every sip of sake. "I see that you are a demon of great stature, and I would willing give over my daughter to you for I know that she will be treated like a queen, as she deserves. I have always given the finest to my daughter and I see that she will not want for anything if she weds into your house. But there is something that puzzles me exceedingly."

"Which is?" asked Sesshomaru, the timber in his voice growing impatient.

"I have heard rumors that you keep a human girl with you. This is most peculiar. By no means do I wish to offend, but this girl…she is a…servant?" Rin noticed she was clenching her teeth and her fists, but she made no sound. The nobleman was fishing for something else, but was trying to put it delicately. She wondered if there were rumors in the demon realm about the late _Inu_ Clan's leader who fell in love with a human princess. Rin had heard that story from Kagome-san.

It wasn't like that between her and Sesshomaru-sama.

She was suddenly angry but she didn't know why. There was a pause. Rin almost dreaded Lord Sesshomaru's response.

"She is my ward," responded Sesshomaru without flinching.

"Ah, I see," smiled the nobleman nodding in understanding, without completely understanding. "So there is some blood pact between you and the girl's father?"

"No, there is not," responded Sesshomaru, growing exceedingly and visibly impatient with the questions.

"Oh," said the noble, quite confused. Despite the wine, the man's attitude became more serious. "Sesshomaru-sama. My daughter and my family's reputation hang in the balance if there should be a union of our houses. Those in my court may not be as understanding as those in this room. Surely you must admit how uncommon it is for a demon lord with such a great reputation as you possess to keep a human…pet." He strained a little before finding the right word to describe her.

Rin started to fume and she could feel her face getting very hot.

"She is not a pet," said Sesshomaru evenly. The nobleman shifted uneasily under his golden gaze. Several of the nobleman's higher servants started to whisper among themselves.

"Of course not, father, don't be silly," responded the lady, gracefully intervening to break the uncomfortable silence. "Forgive our inquiry, my Lord. Our curiosity has gotten the better of us. Naturally, there will be other arrangements made for the girl when you take a mate, whomever you should choose."

There was a pause. Rin realized that she was holding her breath.

"Naturally," responded Sesshomaru. Rin found strength in her feet again, and quietly exited the ante-chamber without a sound.


	4. Third Movement: Arigatou tou Sayonara

Third Movement: _Arigato, tou Sayonara_

_(Thank You, and Goodbye)_

Rin didn't realize how late it had actually become. Since Jaken left her the sun had set and the servants were lighting the lanterns around the palace. It was dinnertime, but Rin didn't want to go back to her room though her stomach was growling. She was curious and yet she dreaded the conversations that were taking place in the open air gardens where Sesshomaru-sama had taken his guests after their afternoon tea. Word had it that Lord Sesshomaru had invited his guests to stay until the end of the moon's cycle, which was about a fortnight. She noticed several nymphs were escorted to the area for entertainment and the lanterns had been lit earlier. Rin watched how elegantly their sashes flowed behind them as they moved along the walkway. She was almost mesmerized by their elegant footsteps when suddenly, something hard knocked against her head.

"Ouch!" cried out Rin, glaring behind her at a grinning Jaken.

"Careful, Rin. Don't look too closely at nymphs; their spell is active even when they are not dancing," chuckled Jaken. "You're lucky that I was here to save you."

Rin rubbed her head ruefully. "You're lucky that I don't throw you into the water well," she grumbled.

"Now, now, is that any way to speak when I've brought you gifts of truce?" he asked. Jaken presented a meat bun in his hand and Rin took it gratefully.

"That's for helping me with my chores today," said Jaken. They ate in silence.

"Jaken, do you really think Sesshomaru-sama will choose that demoness as a mate?" she asked quietly, nibbling on her meat bun. Spirit food was very delicious, but she had to eat small portions of it as she was told once that demon food could have adverse effects on humans. As a child, she wondered if she would turn into a toad or something like that, as Jaken told her it would, but now grown, she wondered if Jaken was just playing a joke on her. But Yoko did tell her that demon food would make her smell change, and other demons might mistake her scent for that of their own kind.

"Who knows?" replied Jaken as he chewed an entire bun in his mouth.

"What will become of me, then?" asked Rin. "Surely the mistress of the palace will have a say as to whether or not I can stay here."

"Sesshomaru-sama will look after you, Rin. He always does, for some strange reason," replied Jaken

"Yes. But maybe he means to send me away?" asked Rin, remembering the conversation in Sesshomaru's chambers. "I guess it is better that way as well. I mean, even if spirit food makes me smell differently, I am a human through and through."

"Yes, that you are," said Jaken. He looked up at her and was startled by her facial expression. He had never seen Rin so sad before.

"Now Rin, you needn't worry. You will be well taken care of, regardless," smiled Jaken, handing her a vegetable bun. Rin continued to eat though she had ceased being hungry.

"I don't want to be away from here," said Rin quietly, her voice small and mouse-like.

"What was that?" asked Jaken, scarfing down the rest of his dinner and taking a swig from his wine jug.

"I don't want to be away from Sesshomaru-sama!" she cried, her mouth full of food and tears streaming down her face. Jaken was taken aback by the strength of her emotions at that moment. It was rare now that he should witness such emotional outbursts from a girl who was nothing but smiles. She hid her face in her long kimono sleeves.

"Rin," said Jaken, shocked at the reaction he was witnessing. Whether out of pity or out of friendship, he patted her shoulder to comfort her.

"I was actually wondering when this would happen," sighed Jaken. Rin looked up and wiped her eyes.

"You are a human, after all. And Sesshomaru-sama is just so magnificent, of course you never want to leave him. I'm the same way. But it never ceased to amaze me how well Sesshomaru-sama always treated you, an abandoned human girl. I wondered what it was about you that gave you the right to stay with us. You have heart, Rin. This is something that demons lack. I myself have benefited from that fact. But I am also worried."

"Worried?" asked Rin.

"As a child, you were harmless. In many ways you are still a child now, but you are grown into an adult. Your continued presence here makes those at the palace here, how shall I put it…? You make us a bit uncertain and uneasy."

"What have I done?" she asked.

"Nothing. It is your mere presence that puts the others ill at ease. Surely you are aware of our late leader's demise?" asked Jaken gently.

"A human lady was his undoing," said Rin shrewdly.

"You are sharper that I often take you for, Rin."

"Thanks, I think," she frowned. She pursed her lips in thought, and said, "So they are afraid that Sesshomaru-sama will travel the same path, and it will be the demise of the _Inu_ Clan," said Rin to herself. She frowned at the unlikely thought of Sesshomaru-sama ever giving her any inclination of emotion towards her, especially romantic ones. Suddenly, she realized that this made her heart very sad. "That's impossible."

"You may be right," admitted Jaken.

"I didn't even realize.…" Tears began to well up in her eyes once more. Jaken looked at her quizzically. "I didn't even recognize my own feelings until now."

"I'm sorry, what?" asked Jaken, stuffing another dumpling into his mouth.

Sesshomaru was her idol when she was young. Tall, handsome, beautiful and graceful, he was an ideal protector. As she grew older, her admiration of him grew as well, and there is no one in her sheltered life whom she considered to be his equal. He was a cold, emotionless demon on the outside, but the fact that Rin has benefited from his patronage this long proves that he was not heartless. She always marveled at how generous he was with her, with everything, and how patient. It made her feelings for him stronger.

Still, Rin wanted more. She wanted to be near him always. She wanted to be alongside him on his adventures and travels. Never had she dreamed she would see so much of the world, and all the good and evil parts of it. She wanted to help him in all his endeavors if she could. Rin was always trying to make him laugh, although she never succeeded. But still, it was one of her most treasured goals in life. Now, sadly, she realized she may never fulfill that goal, and he would never have more than indifference towards her. He was a demon and she a human. He was immaculate and immortal, and she had dirt under her nails and her days were numbered; and she already died once.

He was a beautiful water lily, cool and calm amid the wet surface; she was a bright daisy amid a grassy field. They were too different for him to have any sort of romantic designs on her. If anything, Rin knew how Sesshomaru-sama honored his pure blood heritage. This was the one thing he in which would never follow in his father's footsteps.

Rin had never felt any emotions towards a man, yet her feelings for Sesshomaru-sama ran deep into the forest of her heart. In a revelation that was unfolding like a blossoming flower, Rin's eyes opened wide.

"Rin, surely you don't mean…?" asked Jaken rather in shock now. "You have feelings for….?" He couldn't even finish the sentence. It was too terrible to mention.

"I don't know!" said Rin in frustration. She got up and began pacing the floor. "It wasn't until I overheard Lord Sesshomaru and his guests and their intentions." She frowned. "That demon could never make him happy, I just know it! I want to be the one--" she stopped short. "I want to be the one at his side."

"Rin, I told you that demons and humans—" began Jaken reproachfully.

"I know. I know!" she said in exasperation. She took a breath to calm herself. "I know for certain that I don't want to be parted from Sesshomaru-sama. I know that I hold him in the highest esteem. I would take my leave of him if that is what he wishes, but if he expects me to go out into the world and find my own…husband…." Her voice trailed off. "I cannot do this. Having known Lord Sesshomaru, and traveled long in his company, humans seem so petty and completely…unappealing."

"But you're human, Rin!" asserted Jaken.

"I know that! Lady Akiko wants something different from what I want. She wants his land, his power and reputation. I don't want any of that. I just don't want him to cast me away. I don't want to be apart from him. Surely she doesn't love him! She doesn't even know him. But having traveled with him for so long, I want to believe that I understand him better than she could. I don't know what it is I feel, but these feelings are different from what they were when I was a child. My feelings are the same but different now. I want him to be pleased with me. I want him to smile. Most of all, I never want to be parted from him." Her wishes were relentless, like the tide. She was certain that she would do anything for him. Even die. She paced around a bit more, trying to sort out her feelings with words and rationale.

"Part of me stays here to repay my life debt to him, but another part is…it must be…." She let her voice drift off. Rin closed her eyes and pictured Sesshomaru-sama in his traditional garb and his long hair flowing behind him. _It must be love_.

"I want to always be close to him so that I can smell his fragrance. Even when I am old and ugly I want to always be able to look upon his beauty." She pictured the silhouette of Lord Sesshomaru as she has seen in many times in her dreams. She hugged herself with her arms as if to cling to that image. "He is the only person who has ever showed me kindness after my family died. I was all alone before that. No one would take me in and I had to steal my food. He brought me back to life and has taken care of me all this time. He strongly dislikes humans, yet he spared me. Surely, there is good in him! I love him for that." She opened her eyes and saw Jaken staring back sadly at her.

"Is it wrong of me?" asked Rin.

"Your heart is very human, Rin," he sighed.

"I know that Sesshomaru will not accept me for I have nothing to give him; no dowry, no titles, no money, no magical talents to speak of," she said and sighed. "No demon blood. I do not even have the slightest hope of him returning these feelings. I am completely unable to get through his indifference."

"That's not entirely true, Rin," smiled Jaken weakly, jabbing the sharp end of his staff into the ground to dig a small purposeless hole in the ground. "You said so yourself. Perhaps he took pity on you. But for whatever reason that caused him to take up guardianship over you, it is more than indifference that he feels. You are the only person whom Lord Sesshomaru tolerates to be with for long periods of time, human or demon, regardless of the hundreds of questions you ask. He has more patience for you than anyone I know of. Perhaps it is your inquisitiveness that interests him, the innocence of humans. Perhaps he wants to understand his father better, and understand the reason why our great former leader would die for a human lady. Sesshomaru-sama doesn't always think about conquest and power and stepping on everyone in his way. Having been with him so long, I understand that he does actually have feelings beneath those inscrutable features."

"Feelings," repeated Rin. She realized that she and Jaken had never strung Sesshomaru's name in the same sentence with that word.

"Perhaps, I am saying too much. Truth be told, Sesshomaru-sama may not admit it, but he does care for you, Rin. I have never known him to come so quickly to anyone's rescue. You are the only person, aside from an occasional gesture towards his brat younger brother Inuyasha, he has ever rescued." Jaken sighed and leaned against his wooden staff with two grotesque wooden heads carved at the top. "He's never rescued _me_," sulked Jaken. "I don't know if it's right to tell you these things when we cannot hope for anything to come out of it, but I've said it."

"We?" asked Rin curiously. "What do you hope for, Jaken-sama?"

"I admit that I'd rather keep you here than have that demoness move in. Demons of her stature are known for their harsh treatment of servants and I shudder to think of her temperament after Lady Akiko, or someone like her, is established as the head of his house."

Rin smiled bitterly. "Then I must certainly go then. I cannot imagine her, or any other demoness for that fact, treating me with kindness."

"Nor can I," sighed Jaken. "But surely you can wait until Lord Sesshomaru makes some preparations for you? I'm sure he intends to. We are not certain that Sesshomaru-sama will even choose a mate at this point."

"But choose he must for the clan will not survive without it. Inuyasha-sama wants nothing of this inheritance. Sesshomaru-sama is the hope of the _Inu_ Clan. Lord Sesshomaru's burden is great."

She paused as the group was approaching. "Here they come now to remind me that this all has nothing to do with me," sighed Rin as she noticed Sesshomaru-sama and his guests walking out toward the garden and coming towards them. For once in her life, she was nervous at the thought of Sesshomaru-sama coming near her. Perhaps he sensed this, as he purposefully led them in another direction. Was she imagining things? Was he trying to spare her the encounter? But they had already caught sight of her, and as they honed in on her presence suddenly Rin felt like she was being watched by a hawk and a vulture. She was self-conscious of her posture, her clothing, and what her first words to them would be. She was not about to put Sesshomaru-sama or her tutors to shame. This was actually the first time she would actually use what she's learned in front of other people.

"Well, well," smiled the old demon rather disingenuously. "And whom do we have here?" he asked, scanning her carefully from head to toe. His surprise at her beauty was almost expected by Rin, who concluded that he probably imagined her to be a country bumpkin. Most of her species were. Rin gave her most graceful curtsey, so graceful that her muscles in her thighs were complaining all the way down from lack of use in those areas. Her robe and skirts of silk "swished" so elegantly and landed around her in an almost perfect circle around her feet as she bowed low. She was not a princess, but she could at least present herself like one. She ignored the sound of Jaken's jaw dropping to the ground.

"My name is Rin, Exalted One," she said in a dulcet tone. As instructed, she gave him an honorific title, since she presumed that he was a demon with much land in his possession, and she kept her eyes on the hem of his robe.

"If my nose hadn't given it away, I would have almost passed you for a noble demon," he chuckled.

"I am honored by your praise, sir," said Rin. _How rude,_ she thought. _That was hardly a compliment. Are you saying I smell? _

"Please rise, young maid, such formalities are unnecessary," he smiled.

_And yet you were enjoying every minute of it, you vulture,_ she thought as she smiled her sweetest fakest smile she could ever conjure to appear upon her face. She stood up and faced both of them squarely, without fear or hesitation. _I know you dislike the sight of me._

"My, my Lord Sesshomaru," said Lady Akiko. "I have heard that your gardens are beautiful but this flower is surely most rare and delightful."

"Her ladyship does me great honor with her words," said Rin, folding her hands in her sleeves and making a smaller bow.

"But surely this flower is possessed of great qualities to be here, among the rarest of flowers," smiled the old noble.

"I have no talents to speak of, my Lord," she responded, gracefully placing sleeve in front of her face as a sign of humility.

"Do you take music lessons, Rin?" asked Lady Akiko directly.

"Only the flute," she responded.

"Surely we can entreat you to do us the honor of playing for us?" asked the noble.

"I could not be so presumptuous. Nothing I play could be of interest to such refined tastes as yours, sir," she said as she made a small bow. Rin wanted nothing more than to run away at that moment, but no excuses would save her now. Everyone was watching. Jaken was still staring with wide eyes and a slack jaw at her complete change of character. He had always presumed the lessons to be wasted on her since she really behaved like such a country bumpkin in front of him.

"Oh please do," said Lady Akiko with her false smile, pointedly wanting to make a fool of her. _I won't let you_, thought Rin decisively.

"If it pleases Sesshomaru-sama," she said, not meeting his eyes.

"Do whatever you like. I care not," he responded and he turned away. She could not decipher the meaning behind the tone of his voice.

"Then, I beg your indulgence," she said with a smile, closing her eyes. Rin extended her right arm out, displaying the full glory of her beautiful kimono sleeve. Then she bent her arm at the elbow, reaching behind her she pulled out her long flute, something she tucked away in her obi at all times. She twirled it expertly like a baton twice between her fingers, thankfully without dropping it, and in one sweeping move brought the mouthpiece to her lips. Her eyes were still closed but her fingers were already in position. She took one deep breath and relaxed her entire body and played a song she had composed herself recently, without the knowledge of her tutor.

Rin thought about the velvet night sky and blew out the first, solitary note. It was lonely and heartfelt. Then she thought of the clouds parting to reveal a glorious full moon. Her notes elevated towards the sky and continued capriciously as the sky in her mind's eye filled with stars, some stationary and some shooting across the horizon. Then, she was suddenly hit with the profoundly lonely thought of having to leave Sesshomaru-sama at the request of this lady and her father. Or worse: at his own request. Her emotions spilled over as she played an extremely complex string of notes in a melody that sounded excited, but frustrated. Then, the final movement was a sad, melancholy tune. It was something that she called the "essence of Sesshomaru-sama," whom she imagined to be very lonely at times. His solitude was what made him so achingly beautiful. It was profoundly rich in tone, flowing like his hair in the wind; the timbre was pale in the light, and painful in the dark. Then it faded, and was gone in a single note, just as it began. Like her mortality.

As she exhaled to release the remainder of the emotion that had fueled the song, she imagined that Jaken was about to fall off his perch beside her. Everyone was completely speechless. Rin knew that she had played well, but suppressed a smug smile. Her face remained emotionless.

"How lovely," said Lady Akiko, not knowing what else to say.

"I have never heard such a piece. Is it something from the realm of men?" asked the noble.

"No," she responded. "It is not."

"Something you composed then? Impressive! Very impressive. Does it have a name?" he asked.

"It remains nameless," she lied. It took her quite some time to name it, but the song was named after him. It fit Lord Sesshomaru perfectly.

"Pity," he said. "If you'll excuse us, then," said the noble, walking away. Rin gave another stunningly graceful curtsey and remained bowed. Lady Akiko gave a slight nod as if acknowledging _touché_ as she walked away. Lord Sesshomaru was still staring at her, however. Rin dared not meet his eyes. She watched the hem of his robes as he hesitated, then he too, quietly walked away. When they were out of sight, she felt suddenly out of strength, and Rin slumped back and sat on the grassy earth with a sigh of relief.

"I'm so glad I didn't dishonor Sesshomaru-sama. Do you think he's angry with me?" asked Rin. They were trying to pick on her right in front of Sesshomaru. It was unforgivable. Jaken shook himself out of his stupor looked at her in awe.

"Rin," he said, still gawking. "I never knew you had it in you."

"The tutoring paid off, I guess," she sighed.

"That tune…it was really nice. You have a gift for these things."

"My mother used to play the flute before we became poor and she had to sell it."

"It was really stupendous!" he exclaimed.

"_Arigatou_, Jaken. I call it, '_The White Wolf_.'"

"_Ah, sou_," nodded Jaken. "It suits him."

"Jaken," she said quietly after the moment passed. "I think I'm going to go away."

"What! Where!" he asked, doing a double take.

"I feel like I need to be on my own now. I've learned everything I can from being here. Perhaps I should return to where I belong," she sighed.

"Where will you go?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. Maybe I'll go back to my family origins.…" Her thoughts drifted to a place she had never seen, but had been described to her in bedtime stories from her father. "Maybe Kagome-san and Inuyasha-sama can let me stay in their village. But I don't think that I can stay another night with those two. They'll be picking on me for entertainment every time they see me. And I don't like being treated like a plaything. I don't wish to bring dishonor to Sesshomaru-sama or embarrassment to him by simply being here. Listening to him today, when he was trying to explain my presence here…it was burdensome. So I think I'm just going to go away."

"When?" he asked.

"As soon as possible. Will you help me pack the right things?" she asked.

"Yoko and I will help you, then, Rin," he sighed. "Sesshomaru-sama will not be happy about this."

"Sesshomaru-sama has many other things to think about," she replied. "I am the least of his worries."

Jaken and Yoko had packed her things. She traveled light in a shorter, plain cotton kimono. She had her knife and her short sword tucked under her sash. At the bequest of Yoko, Rin wore a light brown cloak that covered most of her body. Yoko warned that bandits and other foul creatures of the night would try to take advantage of her if they knew she was a girl. Jaken also gave her a wide brimmed straw hat to shield her from the sun and the rain. Rin donned metal plated arm braces to help her block attacks properly, as well as metal shin guards under her leggings which were tied with simple hemp. She had all the appearances of an anonymous traveler. They had packed enough food for her to get to Kaede-san's village, where she would have to refill. Beyond that, she was on her own. Tucking her flute into the back of her sash, and her levitation amulet into her shirt, she was off. As Rin leaped onto the wall of the palace, she tossed an envelope to Jaken.

"Thank you both for everything. If Sesshomaru-sama asks, give that letter to him. If not, then don't say anything until it becomes obvious. I know it will be difficult, but I want to get as far ahead as possible. Retrieving me won't be worth it after that," she sadly smiled.

"You may be surprised, Rin," said Yoko.

"Be careful!" said Jaken.

"Good luck," said Yoko.

Rin disappeared behind the wall soundlessly and began her journey under the cover of darkness.

"_Sesshomaru-sama:  
Please do not be offended by my absence and lack of notice to you. I mean no disrespect but I have always hated goodbyes. As I have grown older, my presence in your court has become more difficult. My absence will spare you the trouble of having to explain my presence. I thank you for everything. Rin will go out on her own now, and find her own wings. Do not forget me, Sesshomaru-sama.  
With a life's worth of gratitude,  
Rin."_


	5. Fourth Movement: Saiyo no Monogatari

Fourth Movement: _Saiyo no Monogatari_

_(The Tale of Saiyo)_

When Jaken saw the morning breakfast tray being brought to Lord Sesshomaru's chambers, he almost winced at the missing flower vase on the lacquered tray. It was Rin's custom to deliver flowers to Sesshomaru-sama on a daily basis. Though he never mentioned them, Jaken noticed that from time to time Sesshomaru-sama would actually look at them, and contemplate their arrangement. Rin would use different styles and blossoms every time. The girl was long gone by now, having no trouble getting past the palace's barrier from the inside. She would not be able to return even if she changed her mind now. Jaken was afraid to think of Sesshomaru's reaction. The servant knelt and slid open the door to Sesshomaru's chambers. As always, his master was already dressed, though it was still early. Sesshomaru was meditating silently in one side of his room. He was staring out through the open door that overlooked a smaller private garden with a small pond filled with lotus blossoms. His silhouette against the sun's morning rays was magnanimous.

"Your breakfast, Sesshomaru-sama," said his head servant. Jaken coughed nervously as he bowed in morning greeting to his master, and hoped Sesshomaru-sama would not notice that his nerves were fraying at their ends. Large beads of sweat rolled down his green face. He moved to exit the room and slide the door shut behind him.

"Jaken," said his master before the door was closed.

"Y-yes, Lord Sesshomaru?" he stuttered. Sesshomaru turned to face him and looked down at the tray. Something was missing. His _inu_ instincts and keen sense of smell told him that his servant was nervous and sweating profusely as well. There were no flowers.

"Where is Rin?" asked Sesshomaru-sama directly. Jaken almost fainted.

"Rin?" he squeaked innocently. His master's eyes narrowed. Jaken did not want to die but he really did not have an answer.

"S-Some saw her leave while the sky was still dark, my Lord, carrying a knapsack and dressed in a cloak. She crossed the barrier and disappeared beyond the meadows," responded the servant haughtily smirking at Jaken. An uncomfortable silence filled the room.

"Jaken," said Lord Sesshomaru; his tone was demanding an explanation. His face was still expressionless.

"At her request, I was not permitted to tell you until you asked, master Sesshomaru. Forgive my insolence," replied Jaken, prostrating himself on the ground, but not before glaring at the other servant. "She asked me to give you this, as her explanation," he added, pulling the letter from his waistband and laying it flat on the breakfast tray.

"If I may say, my Lord," added the servant. "Considering the importance of your guests at present, her absence is quite a blessing. Her presence here was like a weed, a common flower among roses. You are fortunate to be rid of her."

"I did not permit you to speak," hissed Sesshomaru in slow, even tones. The glare of his eyes made the servant bow low and prostrate before his master.

"F-forgive, me, Sesshomaru-sama!"

"A flower is still a flower," mumbled Jaken under his breath. Sesshomaru's expression, it seemed to Jaken, tightened. In that moment, the little imp wanted to be as far away from there as possible. _Rin_, thought Jaken to himself, _I hope you are doing well. If anything happens to you, it will be my head!_

She was quite unaware of her friend's dilemma at the time. Rin had been traveling for days on the road alone without incident. Many passersby did stare at the strangely dressed and slightly elusive figure that walked in the shadow of the trees, never in the direct summer light. She could hear their whispers but she was glad that she was generally left alone. Rin had anticipated that she might encounter mountain bandits or such, but they were apparently pillaging elsewhere. She was still very close to the demon palace of the Inu Clan. Most humans dared not travel so near. Though she was hot, she did not remove her cloak as she did not want others to know that she was a woman traveling alone.

Her journey was quiet and slightly lonely. Rin could not remember a time when she was not traveling with Sesshomaru-sama. Her heart ached at the thought of never traveling again with him, or ever seeing him for that matter. But, having made her decision to live her life the way she wanted, without waiting to be cast out, Rin was determined. She felt that she had relied on him too much. It was unreasonable for her to stay with him any longer. Rin would be far too embarrassed to stay when she was old and wrinkled next to such a glorious immortal. It was better like this. He would always remember her this way.

Part of her wanted to be found by Sesshomaru-sama. But as the days rolled by, she realized that no one was coming for her. He should have read her letter by now, and so made the conscious decision to let her go, thus breaking whatever ties he had with her. Rin was almost angry at herself for making the first move, but she decided that this route was more dignified that being harassed by Sesshomaru-sama's future mate, or worse, being cast out without being emotionally prepared.

She had to remember who she was, and this gave her strength. Rin was not about to let a she-demon best her. In silent testament, she would prove to Sesshomaru-sama that she could take care of herself; that she was not useless. Though born lowly, her mother once told her how their blood ran blue. Her mother would not tell her details, but she was certain that a woman like her mother who was both beautiful and talented could not have been born poor. Her mother's hands and skin were soft and pale, not tan and roughened by work as the common villager's. As she grew older, Rin tried to be more like the person whom she believed her mother had been. But aside from a few scattered memories of her family, the details of her ancestry and their prior home were shrouded in mystery. Rin would have been far too young to remember any home outside of the village.

Rin had been playing in a nearby stream when she returned one day to find the village in chaos and her parents and brother murdered. No one else in the village had been harmed. The villagers said that the murderers were bandits, but the village elder did mention something about her father's clan. She did not ask him to repeat it at the time, as she was filled with grief and was too young to comprehend very much. Rin did not have the chance to ask after that as the villagers turned their apathetic backs towards her. No one could afford to take in a girl, so after the villagers buried her family, they let her live in a hut but did not bother looking after her. They even said she was cursed because she would not speak a word to them and avoided her. It took her almost a year to regain her voice; but even then, she did not have anything worth saying. It was not until she met Sesshomaru-sama that Rin spoke again. It was at that time that she found her smile again.

"Why do all my thoughts go back to you?" asked Rin to no one in particular.

Up ahead beside an intersection in the road was a tea stand. Yoko had given her some human money, though Rin dared not ask where a demon could find such things, and Rin kept it in a pouch at her side. She picked a table in the corner and took off her hat to wipe the sweat off her brow with her sleeve.

"What shall it be, _ojo-san_?" asked the stand keeper. Though she had tied her hair up tightly in a bun and wore no make-up or adornments, he could still tell she was a girl.

"I cup of cold tea, please," said Rin, placing the proper amount of money on the table.

"At once," he replied. There was barely anyone about as this road was not well traveled. She watched in silence at the stand keeper bustled about, swatting the bugs out of his way and making sure the tables and stools were clean. Rin wondered how she was going to make it in the human world by herself.

She could run a stand such as this and wait for travelers to come along. But it seemed like this man was eking out such a meager existence. Her thoughts ran back to her love of all things green and alive. If she remembered correctly, the half demon Jinenji lived just south east of this road. She could offer her services as his assistant in growing herbs as she was well schooled in demon herb-lore. Surely she could be of help, considering that she had heard that his mother passed away a few years prior. A human assistant would aid him in herb sales, she imagined.

Rin could also play and write music, although she wrinkled her nose as being a geisha. Though she was cultured enough, it was not a profession that she looked well upon. Her parents would not have approved and her ancestral lineage would be offended. As she sipped her tea, Rin thought hard about how she was going to support herself on her own in the world. Sesshomaru-sama had always provided everything for her; clothes, food, shelter, protection.

"Again, my thoughts return to you," she sighed softly. "My existence henceforth will be lonely without you, Sesshomaru-sama." Rin sipped her tea and thought about visiting her family homestead in the village. She wondered if their cottage was still there. Aside from her times with Sesshomaru-sama and Jaken, the brief time that she did spend with her family was the happiest in her life. This saddened her.

As she was contemplating her purpose in life, she noticed that a long entourage was approaching the tea stand. The entourage escorted a noble, surely, for the sedan was draped in silk and several armed soldiers walked in front and behind it. The party was led by two spearmen in the front, and another four taking up the flank. They were all heavily armored as it was unsafe for rich people to travel long distances. Rin wondered if the person in the sedan was royalty. She did not really care. Having lived in Lord Sesshomaru's court, she had seen enough of haughty nobles, even if they were demons. Rin sipped her tea quietly in her corner, avoiding eye contact with any member of the party. Suddenly there was a commotion just beyond the entrance of the canopy that sheltered the tables and stools from the hot sun.

"What are you, blind?" shouted one of the lancers, brushing what appeared to be tea off of his leather armor and plated jerkin. The stand keeper profusely apologized but the thuggish man looked as if he was about to strike him. Almost instinctively, Rin reached down to touch her knife handle. Too often were people killed for trifling reasons in the human world. Rin would not be forgiving if such a thing happened before her eyes.

"Sanno!" ordered a voice from behind the curtain of the sedan, now being placed on the floor. A young, richly dressed man stepped out from behind. "Do not be rude," he said. The soldier bowed low and grunted forgiveness at the stand keeper. The young man's eyes looked over to Rin, the only other customer present at the rest stop. Their eyes locked. Rin wanted to look away but she was held in his gaze. She could not help but stare at how familiar he looked, but she was certain she had never met this man before.

"Saiyo-sama?" he asked, astonished that she should be sitting there. Rin looked around her to see if he was addressing someone else. He walked up to her with two of his servants flanking him.

"Saiyo-sama?" he asked again. Rin shook her head. "That is not my name, Sir," she responded politely. He stared for a moment longer, and then regained his composure.

"I beg your pardon, Miss. It's just that you resemble someone I knew long ago. Someone whom I know to be dead." Rin stared at him but did not venture to say anything more.

"She, my aunt, was a renowned beauty, you know. But she married into the wrong family and died an untimely death," he sighed. The young man sat down at her table, though she did not invite him to do so. Rin concluded that it was his nature to do such things without permission. "Would you like me to tell you her story?" he asked, both cheerfully and wistfully at the same time. "I thought I would ask you since you resemble her so much. Do you believe in reincarnation? I daresay that you might be her. Judging by your age, you could not be over twenty years old."

"I am sixteen," said Rin.

"Yes, that was how long ago she left our society for a new one. This meeting must be fated," he said. "Perhaps you would like a little diversion on a slow summer day such as this?"

"I would not be adverse to hearing your tale, as I am sure it is diverting," she responded politely. The young man waved to the stand keep to bring him a glass of cold tea. Taking a sip, he visibly relaxed and studied the contents of his cup.

"This is very good," he smiled.

"Thank you, my Lord. It is a family recipe. We grow our own tea," answered the keeper.

"I shall have to remember this place when I am traveling near this province again," said the nobleman. He looked up and studied Rin's face. She could not tell what he was thinking for she had not been in human company for quite some time, and she was unaccustomed to the variations of human expression. Sesshomaru-sama seldom showed any expression.

_Again, my thoughts find their way back to you,_ she thought to herself and sipped her tea.

"My aunt married into a clan, well known for their talent in the martial arts," began the young man. "They had even formulated their own style of fighting. The Yamazaki technique of sword play is not commonly used now, but they say it was quite deadly in its time. Her husband was one of four brothers who might inherit this style from the clan leader, a king by his own right as the protector of a large fiefdom. After the leader's untimely death, without naming his successor, the four squabbled among themselves. The youngest, Makoto, did not have his father's favor to begin with, and he knew that he had very little chance in succeeding his father if his brother's had anything to say of it. He was rash and impatient, rude and unqualified for the position.

He had the darkest heart, they say, and rumor has it that he plotted the demise of each of his brothers. The youngest was popular in his father's court, and with the help of some lesser servants, they planned his ascension to the throne. One brother is rumored to have died with poison; another by an accident during the confusion of a boar hunt. My aunt's husband, knowing the danger of his position at court with a wife and young son, fled the castle never to be seen again. He was wise in his decision for his supporters were outnumbered anyway, and such a division would have destroyed the clan and endangered his family. They say that his brother, Makoto, after ascending to the seat of leadership, had assassins kill off his remaining brother, his son and my aunt. This was despite the fact that Ryonosuke-sama had already renounced his claim to the leadership of the clan by leaving. It was quite despicable in my family's eyes. Some say the dishonorable son loved my aunt Saiyo-sama secretly, and he took great pleasure in having her husband killed. My aunt, who was my father's cousin and was close to my family, deserved better.

My late father confronted the new leader, and a battle was fought and won by my family to restore my aunt's and our family's honor. Makoto-sama was severely wounded in battle, but he suffered a whole fortnight before succumbing to the call of Hell. My late father, and now myself, have retained stewardship over the Yamazaki clan and Yamazaki Castle and its fiefdom, in addition to our own. Lady Saiyo, my aunt, is still remembered as being the most beautiful woman ever to grace our court." He paused thoughtfully and then looked up at her.

"Isn't that a sad story?" he asked. "When I saw you I knew that I had to tell this to you for your appearance is uncannily similar. Are you pleased to have heard the tale?" he asked with a soft smile. "Or have I completely ruined your day?" The nobleman took another sip from his cup.

Rin did not respond. In fact, her face had grown quite pale. She began to see the world in a different light.

"Are you all right?" he asked, hesitantly. Motioning for the stand keeper to get another glass of cold tea. "You don't look well at all. Has my story upset you that much?" he asked.

"Saiyo is…was my mother's name," she whispered almost inaudibly.


	6. Intermezzo: Hana no Hakujoo

Intermezzo: _Hana no Hakujou_

_(Confession of the Flower)_

During a dark and windy, moonless night, something sinister stirred in the air. It was a bloodthirsty spirit of menacing power. The spirit was ancient, and had been wandering the surface of the earth for many eons. In another time, it possessed a cruel war lord who was later taken down by his own vassals. In another time, it was a geisha that killed her suitors and drank their blood until she was burned as a witch. Yet another time, it was a part of a demon that lived in the mountains, who tore unfortunate passersby by limb from limb and ate their hearts. That was until the beast was defeated by a little brat half-demon named Inuyasha. Those who vanquished it did not notice the spirit that possessed the demon had escaped from harm. But again, it lacked corporeal form.

In a field near Yamazaki castle lay a make-shift graveyard for the dead of a battle dating back sixteen years prior. It was mostly a grassy field, without headstones and any other landmarks to indicate where Yamazaki Makoto was buried. But it bore no flowers for an evil man was buried there, one who would slay his own kin for the sake of power. The spirit thought possessing the dead was rather distasteful, but it had no choice. It had wandered too long without a body and it could feel its strength waning. Possessing forest animals was not enough now. It needed to kill again. Seeping into the earth of the grassy field, it searched for the most malignant soul. And there it found Yamazaki Makoto.

"You, of the Yamazaki Clan. Do you wish revenge on those who killed you?" asked the evil spirit.

_Revenge?_ asked the dead soul of Makoto.

"You are caught here between heaven and hell for your sins against your family, caught by the curse of your brothers as each of them died and knew it was you who had slain them. And then you yourself were slain in battle by those who would take revenge for those dead brothers' demise. You lingered painfully for a fortnight and died in writhing pain. Do you seek revenge? Those who have killed you have prospered. They have taken Yamazaki Castle. They have taken control of the clan. Yet you still lie here in limbo, rotting away in the ditch they carelessly buried you in. If you come with me, you may seek revenge," whispered the spirit to Makoto's soul. "The west wind tells me that the next generation of the Yamazaki line has appeared once more. The offspring of your rival brother Ryunosuke and Saiyo, the woman you loved, survived. Seek your revenge against their child, for the love you were denied; for the world you never conquered. Let me guide your rage, your jealousy, and your hate."

_Yes, I will seek my revenge_, hissed the soul Makoto. The spirit joined with the dead corpse of Makoto, using the grave dirt to give him form once more. Then, it proceeded to raise the dead of the others also buried in the field.

000

Rin blocked her opponent's attack with a grace that awed the crowd around them. She was armed with two short swords, one in each hand, and after she had blocked the spear's attacking thrust, a second thrust followed. This she dodged with a slight tilt of her body to one side, and the spear's tip came dangerously close to her shoulder. Now he was open. Pushing down with both hands, the spear bent to the ground, and Rin jumped onto it. She used her body's weight to counterbalance the slight bounce in the bend of the shaft. Timing it just right, Rin was on the offensive and in a lightning quick attack, she leaped into the air and suddenly both blades were coming down hard on her opponent's block. The blades dug into the handle of the spear, but not having enough weight to slice through it, Rin pushed off with her arms, using her levitation stone's power to do a backwards flip and she landed directly behind her opponent. One bade came dangerously close to inserting itself into the nape of his neck.

"I've won," panted Rin, still holding the blade steady in her hand.

"So you have, Meiyuuri-chan" smiled Jun'ichiro.

"Please don't call me that," winced Rin. "That name sounds so formal. Just call me Rin," she said.

"You know I can't do that," he laughed.

Many months have passed since she first met her cousin Jun'ichiro at the tea stand at the crossroads in the forest. Her cousin was the lord of a vast fiefdom, ruled by her mother's family for generations. Again, Rin found herself living the life of a _Hime-sama_ at his castle. Her days were filled with lessons, gardens and people. The only thing different here was that she was always surrounded by human conversation and constant company, something she lacked when living with Sesshomaru-sama.

A servant handed them white linen cloths to dry themselves from their exercise. Rin, dressed in her practice clothes, fanned herself with her long sleeve. Having bound her chest with a long strip of linen, she found herself envying the men in the dojo who could go bare-chested. The small crowd that gathered in the large dojo nodded approvingly and then continued with their morning exercises. Many were in awe of Rin's abilities, though all in the dojo were men. The daughter of Lady Saiyo, who was remembered for her legendary beauty, never ceased to amaze them in what she could do. Both well mannered and beautiful, she was very mysterious. Here, she was known as Meiyuuri-sama, a beautiful stranger who was revealed to be the last remnant of the Yamazaki clan. That was the name her mother had given her, although she preferred her nickname, "Rin." Many wondered where she had been trained. No one knew of the levitation stone that she wore hidden from view at all times.

"Saiyo-sama would be proud of you. Soon you'll be able to take over the governing of your lands, and the Yamazaki clan," he marveled.

"I want nothing of that, Jun-san," she grimaced. "I'm glad that you have taught me my father's fighting style. But, I really don't think I'd do well leading a clan. I wouldn't know where to start."

"Start at the beginning," he smirked. "You've already been introduced to them. Your father's followers will be proud to serve you."

"But I am a woman. They would not willingly follow me if I were not the only one left in my family," she sighed.

"Regardless," insisted Jun'ichiro. "They will follow you. Your clansmen are masters of the martial arts. They could not respect you if you could not fight. Surprisingly though, you seem to have a knack for it, and it seems your prior mentor has made my job much easier. Your clan members have seen what you can do. You've almost mastered the technique now. They are eagerly awaiting your decision for you are the hope of the clan for the future."

She never told him of the magic stone around her neck. Rin never mentioned where she had stayed for eleven years after the death of her parents. She only told Jun that she was taken in by a kind master, a prince in his own right in a faraway land. Her skills and knowledge were a testament to his kindness towards her. Rin explained that she had left only to find her own destiny, but said nothing else. She wondered if he would think of her differently if he knew the truth.

"You have a small army at your disposal, Rin, and several warriors to lead them under your family's banner. You could establish your own kingdom in a month if you wanted to. The neighboring lands are no match for you. I can help you too," he smiled.

"You know that I care not about those things," laughed Rin. She looked down at her hands, now blistered from constantly practicing with her blades. Her decision to learn her father's technique was a way for her to try to know her father better. It was the only thing left of him now. "I think I still prefer the simple life of planting flowers and playing the flute." She looked at him. Jun'ichiro's expression became a bit more serious now, although she found it rare that her cousin was ever serious. Like the older brother who died long ago, Jun also teased her with good humor, and was quite generous with her. She knew that he cared for her.

"Seriously, Rin. If we join forces, then both our clans can prosper," he said. "The warlords of the distant lands are becoming stronger. I fear the worst for the future of our family and its lands." Hesitating, the turned to put his spear back into place. Unable to face her, he said quietly, "I know you haven't the stomach for battle. But your clan has been leaderless too long. My presence is a mere stewardship, and I cannot lead them informally. Your father's followers, I think, would prefer someone of his blood leading them, and ruling the Yamazaki inheritance."

He hesitated. "We could marry, you know, and continue the line. If you want, I can take the reins and you can stay in the gardens and play your flute." He paused. "I just want you to be happy, Rin. But I also see the need to protect our people." Without another word, he leisurely walked out of the dojo into the early winter morning.

Rin said nothing and returned to her chambers to change. There was a lot to think about. Sesshomaru-sama had similar worries. Rin never thought that she would have to shoulder the same burden. She suddenly felt sorry for Sesshomaru-sama. Her servants helped her out of her garments and dressed her in a warm, pure white robe. She declined the rich, finely embroidered kimono and the servants served her tea and breakfast, leaving the kimono hanging in place alongside the wall. As she ate her breakfast in silence, Rin wondered what had become of her favorite kimono; the one with the small yellow daisies floating in blue water. Her mind began to wander into the past, once again.

A forest scene began to form in her mind. Tall and striking, Lord Sesshomaru led the way, followed by the short imp Jaken, who was pulling the two-headed Ah-Un's reins, while little Rin rode in the saddle. They had always been a peculiar ensemble, but Rin didn't realize how strange their troupe appeared until she pictured it in her mind again. She had not thought of her former companions for a while now, being occupied with the pursuit of her own life's path. Rin wondered how they were both doing.

_Sesshomaru-sama_, Rin had said, realizing that her stomach was grumbling. She was a growing girl, after all. _Rin is hungry! Can we stop and find some food?_

_Troublesome girl, _grumbled Jaken._ Don't complain! Be patient and maybe we'll – _

_Rin is going to go get something to eat, _she called out, ignoring Jaken and hopping off of Ah-Un.

_Rin! Wait! Don't just run off—_said, Jaken, startled by her audacity.

_I'll be back! _She headed off in search of food.

_Hey you little--! HEY!!_ Jaken was still protesting loudly when he heard Sesshomaru-sama call his name.

_Be quiet_, Sesshomaru had said.

"You were always looking out for me, weren't you, Sesshomaru-sama?" said Rin aloud, sipping her tea and staring out of the open door that revealed the garden beyond.

000

Jaken plodded along the dirt path with his staff making simultaneous impact with the ground alongside his right foot. The air was getting colder as the sun began to set, and he pulled his robes closer around him. Jaken glanced up at Sesshomaru's figure ahead of him. Jaken had no idea where they were going, but he hoped it didn't start raining. There were dark menacing clouds up ahead. He dared not ask where they were going. A few weeks ago, Sesshomaru-sama had told him to prepare Ah-Un and they left the palace shortly thereafter. Lady Akiko and her father had sent a messenger to bring notice that they intended to make another visit, but Sesshomaru-sama did not respond. He merely sent a servant to tell them that Sesshomaru would not be present at the palace, and he left without much ado. Currently, their journey was still a mystery to Jaken, but he followed Sesshomaru-sama nonetheless. He would follow him to the ends of the world if need be. One did not question Sesshomaru-sama. His master was in a very strange mood. He had not said much during the entire journey. Something was clearly bothering him. At times like this, Jaken wished Sesshomaru was more open with his thoughts. Jaken was tired, and hungry and slightly damp from the cold dewy air.

If Jaken knew his master's true thoughts, he might have passed out from the shock. In truth, Sesshomaru's thoughts were a puzzle to himself, but he was certainly very concerned; for both himself and the subject of his thoughts. He would never admit this to anyone openly. When Lady Akiko and her father threatened to visit him again, Sesshomaru inwardly cringed. He was not keen on seeing anyone; and had not been for a while now. His thoughts had been preoccupied for quite some time with the beautiful tune of a flute. A few weeks prior, he had started meditating on this tune, something he had memorized though only hearing it once. In his meditation, the tune had relaxed him and he drifted off. But he had awoken in the middle of the night with a very bad feeling. His _Inu_ instincts were alerting him of danger, but not for himself. Something was about to happen.

Having watched over her for eleven years, Sesshomaru had to admit that he was very much in tune with Rin. It was a strange connection they had. As a child, Rin would often get into trouble, and Sesshomaru was always on the alert, as many times in the past, his enemies would try to get to him through her. It never ceased to amaze him how he still tolerated her presence throughout his travels. This continued even as she blossomed into a human woman; a very beautiful, warm and caring human woman. Though Sesshomaru hated humans generally, he made allowances for her. At first, it was because she was a small child; helpless, beaten and picked on. She had no protector or defender and he pitied her. He pitied her because she had shown him kindness, in spite of her own woes. She was selfless. This was a concept that Sesshomaru was not very familiar with, although it was an attribute he knew his father had possessed. Sesshomaru had always admired his father, who was perhaps the greatest leader of the _Inu_ Clan.

Thus, Sesshomaru took Rin under his wing. He even took it upon himself to see her properly educated and trained in protecting herself. In a way, Sesshomaru was trying to make sure she had all she needed so when there came a time to let her go, he could make arrangements for her to live with humans. He could tell that she had always been very attached to him and he did not know exactly when he would let her go. It really wasn't until Lady Akiko and her father had broached the subject that he realized Rin had been with him for so long already. Her presence was so familiar, like Jaken's. Rin was like the morning sun; both would always greet Sesshomaru on a daily basis.

It was not unexpected as he had personally brought her back from the dead with Tenseiga, his father's magical sword. He wanted to test its power. But still, he found it odd that he should be able to tolerate her for such a long time. He attributed this to simple reasons. She was innocent and unsullied by human failings such as greed, envy, vanity or gluttony. She was selfless and wanted only to be helpful and be looked after in return. Rin was unique. She did not fear Sesshomaru, like everyone else did.

Sesshomaru did not know what exactly it was he felt for Rin. He had watched her grow up and protected her because he had an affinity towards her. And she had proven her loyalty time and again. She had helped him in unexpected ways during battles, she had saved Jaken several times, and Rin acted without thinking of the danger to herself. This was something that Sesshomaru did not find in the demon world. Pureness of heart.

_Sesshomaru-sama! _He pictured her smiling up at him as a five year old child. Totally and completely trusting her life to him; a stranger and a demon.

_Sesshomaru-sama!_ Her voice echoed in his head. She smelled of fresh flowers and living earth whenever she came near him.

_Sesshomaru-sama! _Her graceful step was trailed by the fine robes he acquired for her. She would always call his name if she was in need of aid.

_Sesshomaru-sama!_ A smile as brilliant as the sun beamed at him.

_Sesshomaru-sama!_ Rin was still sweet and innocent, even after becoming a beautiful young woman. She had retained all the characteristics that made her unique.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru became very angry. Abruptly stopping, he pulled out his sword and summoned his _ken-ki_. A glowing blue aura surrounded the blade and he swung wide. The tree nearest to him was cut in half instantly, despite its girth. It teetered to one side, and then fell over with a loud crash that sounded throughout the deep forest.

_This Sesshomaru does not care for anything or anyone!_

He began to realize that his long-time mantra was not true at all. Jaken, still wide eyed in horror at the sudden outburst, made a mental note to stay clear of his mater's sword swing. They continued their journey as night approached.


	7. Fifth Movement: Bishojo Senshi no Unme

Fifth Movement: _Bishojo Senshi no Unme_

_(The Fate of a Beautiful Warrior)_

Rin had drifted off amid her floor cushions in her chambers. She slowly opened her eyes and raised herself from her pile of pillows. The room was dark, despite the fact that the sun had not yet set.

"How long was I sleeping?" asked Rin to herself. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. When she left the dojo, it was not yet noon. However, she had taken tea with a small meal and was admiring the flowers outside in the garden from her chambers when she started feeling tired. Then she fell asleep. The practicing must have really worn her out, she mused. Rin noticed that there was a commotion outside. It was this that he stirred her awake. Several servants were shouting and running back and forth. Then there was a knock on her door.

"Yes?" called out Rin.

"Meiyuuri-_Hime_ sama," said the servant, kneeling before her door. "Something terrible has happened!"

"What is it? What is wrong?" asked Rin rising to her feet. She slid the door open.

"An army has approached the castle. A scout has told us that this is an army of the dead! Lord Jun'ichiro rode out to meet them with his men, but they are outnumbered. Lord Jun'ichiro sent word to have you protected and ordered that you be taken to safety. Quick, _Hime_-sama, we must not delay. A small group is ready to escort you to Yamazaki Castle!" the servant said.

"What sorcery is this? Why were we not warned?" demanded Rin.

"It was reported that Lord Makoto was leading them, _Hime_-_sama_," replied the servant nervously.

"My…uncle? But, that's…." her voice drifted. She had seen stranger things during her journeys with Sesshomaru-sama. But this time, she did not have the benefit of his protection. Rin had to face her enemy alone and she needed to act quickly.

"Bring me my gear and some leather armor that will fit me. We ride out for Yamazaki Castle immediately!"

_Hang in there, Jun'ichiro-san! I won't let you die!_

Within the hour Rin and her small entourage made it to her family's castle before sunset. Looking into the horizon, she saw that the color of the sun behind the eerie dark clouds that hung overhead was blood red. It was very foreboding. She had the leader of her entourage call her father's men immediately. They were a bit disheveled, having only sat down for their supper. But they were happy to see her.

"My lords!" called out Rin as they rode out to her. "We must prepare for immediate battle. A dark army has encroached upon this land. Lord Jun'ichiro's life hangs in the balance on the field as I speak. We must protect our land and families! Lord Makoto, now obviously raised from the dead in some act of sorcery leads the army of the dead against the Yamazaki Clan. He is our sworn enemy and carries out his foul revenge even in death! In the name of Yamazaki and the honor of our clan, we cannot let this stand!"

At first they were shocked. How could Makoto come back? Where was Jun'ichiro? How does one fight an army of the dead? But one elder stepped up and addressed the crowd.

"If what Meiyuuri-sama says is true, we must prepare immediately! We must protect our lands!" The others started to agree and visibly moved by her speech, they all cried out in unison. She was truly the daughter of the Yamazaki. Horns were sounded, and the small Yamazaki Clan army gathered and moved forward in haste behind their new leader. They had sworn the oath to her grandfather and now, riding out into an uncertain fate they silently swore the same oath. They would follow her into Hell.

After what seemed like forever, Rin and the others made it atop the crest of a hill overlooking the plain. Jun'ichiro was nowhere in sight, and his army was severely diminished in number. Yet they fought on. _This is the nature of humans_, thought Rin to herself. Humans fight for survival no matter what the odds. Human passion and spirit can change the outcome of a battle. Inuyasha-sama had taught her that. She gave the signal for the horn. Rin stood up in her stirrups and gave the motion for the army to charge. The battle cry carried throughout the army as the thunderous hooves of the horses careened down the slope of the hill and into the melee. Her personal guard insisted that she stay away from harm and so Rin stayed atop the hill and surveyed the scene from a distance. She scanned the field but did not see her cousin. Rin's eyes darted all around the plain until she caught a glimpse of blue in the fading light. Jun'ichiro was covered in dirt and dark stains that Rin hoped was not his own blood. He had fallen off his horse and his closest guardsmen were surrounding him. They were in turn surrounded by a large group of skeletal like, dusty and muddy figures.

"Lord Jun'ichiro needs help!" she cried. Without heed of her guards' protests, she charged into battle. She wasn't going to let any more of her family members die. Rin was going to save Jun-san, who was like a brother, no matter what.

"JUN-SAN!" she called out. Rin drew out both of her short swords. One in each hand, she carefully balanced herself in the saddle and slashed the enemy on both sides. Rin knew enough of demon skeleton warriors that she had to take off their heads to do any real damage.

"Take off their heads!" She called out behind her. Her guards were still flanking her, doing as they were told. It seemed like forever before she even got near Jun'ichiro. There were too many skeletons in front of her. Her horse was beginning to hesitate. Rin did not blame it. These dark, slimy warriors had glowing red eyes and gave her goose bumps.

_Sesshomaru-sama_, she said silently, out of habit. _I'm scared._ She balanced herself atop her horse, crouching in the saddle. Then, with the help of her levitation stone, she leaped into the fray, to protect Jun'ichiro. Rin slashed left and right, using all her strength. Cutting the bones while off her horse was a tedious task. It was much harder than before. Her guards were all horrified by her actions and they fought hard to get to her side again.

"_Hime_-sama!" they cried out, hacking the skeletons around her. "Are you all right?" asked her Captain, Akio.

"Akio-san, see to Jun'ichiro-sama!" she said. "Retreat!" she called out. "Retreat and regroup! Sound the horn!" Her guardsmen found her horse, and she mounted with a wounded Jun'ichiro behind her.

"Jun-san, are you all right?" asked Rin.

"Just barely," he said with a grateful smile. "I'm glad you made it in time, O-_Hime_ sama."

"We have to retreat and regroup, Jun-san. You need to be treated immediately."

"As you say, my lady Princess." He wrapped his arms around her waist to steady himself in the saddle. They galloped immediately back to the top of the hill as her guards cleaved a path for her. Rin could tell that he was considerably weakened and pale.

"Be careful of Lord Makoto, Rin. He's—" but before he finished speaking, a long spinning blade shaped like a scythe came towards them. Rin kicked her horse to jump over it successfully, but Rin could still hear the whirring motion of the blade behind her.

"It's coming back!" she cried out. "Down!" Jun'ichiro did as he was told and the blade flew over them once more, nearly scalping them. Rin spurred her horse back onto the hill. The remainder of Jun'ichiro's army dragged themselves back up the hill as well.

"Those who cannot fight, stay back and defend the Castle!" ordered Rin. "Those who can fight will follow me."

"_Hime_-_sama_, we must protest," said Akio. Her other guards and captains agreed.

"I will not stay behind. If we must die here, so be it. There is no use being a clan leader if there is no clan left!" she retorted. "Makoto will not kill any more of my family! Not while I still live and breathe," Rin said with determination.

"As you say, _Princess_," bowed Akio.

Rin surveyed the plain once again. The field was dark now, which was a disadvantage to the living. The army of the dead was still advancing towards them. They would not survive the fight like this. She had to stay strong and think clearly. There had to be a solution. Then she thought of it. Corpse demons were afraid of fire.

"Have the scouts and a group of soldiers pour oil in the field. Circle the demon army twice. The dried brush should catch fire quite easily. We will have some more light! Get more torches up here on the hill." ordered Rin. Her orders were carried out, and a group of swift riders with oil jugs circled the field wide. As they did so, the archers lit their arrows. They returned just as swiftly and as soon as they did, Rin gave the order for the archers to fire.

"Fire at will!" Rin ordered. A wave of fire arrows hissed and whistled into the air. The skeleton army was surprised at the sudden fire shower. Some of them screamed in agony as their old decaying bones caught fire and they shriveled into the ground. The oil on the ground immediately began to burn. The field was lit brightly. Her soldiers began to cheer.

Then Rin saw him. Makoto was standing in the middle of the ring of fire. He rode a demon dragon with wings. In retaliation, his dragon took flight and charged directly towards them. Having befriended Ah-Un a two headed dragon who spit fire and lightning, she knew what was about to happen.

"Archers, fire at will!" she called out. The archers fired, but the dragon's hide was plated with impenetrable scales.

"Run to the river and get water! Now!" she ordered. The dragon was upon them, and in a single breath, a stream of fire attacked them. Her soldiers shrieked in fear and fell prostrate on the ground. Some of them actually caught fire and were rolling on the ground, trying to put themselves out. Demon fire burned hotly, and some of the soldiers already lay motionless on the floor as their flesh continued to burn. Soldiers came back from the riverbank to put out the fires. Rin survived the first attack. She saw that the dragon was returning to the demon army. The demon army had gathered its bearings again, and those who fell before the fire, paved a way for the others to step over them and out of the circle. They were steadily advancing forward again en masse.

"Get ready to defend to the death, everyone!" said Rin, giving the signal to the horn blower. "Divide into three groups. I will take the center and Makoto," said Rin.

"I'm coming too," said Jun'ichiro, now properly bandaged and sitting atop a horse he loaned from one of his captains.

"No, Jun-san. You're wounded," she protested. Jun rode his horse close to hers, leaned over and put a hand to her head, leaning in and touching his forehead with hers.

"There is something I want to protect as well," he said. Rin blushed. She had not yet given him an answer to his proposal.

"Besides, what's the use of being spared when there is no clan left after the battle?" he asked. "You make a very good point. As allied clans, we'll take a stand together." Rin nodded in agreement.

"Sound the battle horn!" ordered Jun'ichiro. Rin and Jun'ichiro charged down the center with their personal guard and flanked by fifty soldiers each. Her blood was racing now, as she focused entirely on Makoto. His cold red eyes burned into her and the chilled hand of fear wrapped around her heart.

Makoto was waiting for them. His sword was raised as they approached. Rin drew her blades again, and Jun'ichiro drew his spear. Each taking one side of the dragon, they attacked simultaneously. Jun'ichiro's spear dug into Makoto's side, causing the demon to cry out. But then, it cracked loudly under the pressure and splintered into several pieces. Jun'ichiro had to veer away from the dragon to avoid its fiery breath. At the same time, Rin's blades tried to hack Makoto's head off, but his sword was waiting for her, and she did not have the strength to accomplish the goal. She lost her balance in the saddle Makoto's sword pushed against her with great strength that Rin could not withstand. His _kenki_ aura surrounded him and in a flash, Rin and several of her soldiers close to her were blown into the air by an invisible force.

Rin tumbled several somersaults onto the ground; landing finally crouched down but on her feet. She would not yield. Rin grimaced at the sharp pain that ran through her left arm. She worried that it might be broken, but realized she could still move it in spite of the pain. The wind was picking up now, more foul than before and the aura around Makoto was menacing. Her blades were still in hand. She needed to get closer.

"I think you are beaten, _little girl_," laughed her dead uncle, still atop his dragon.

"I will not yield," said Rin under her breath, breathing heavily now through the pain in her arm. A trickle of blood flowed down to her finger tips.

"_Never_," she whispered, getting up again. "_I will never yield!_" she cried out. Rin would not be beaten by this murderer. She wanted to live. She wanted to win. She wanted to protect Jun-san. She wanted to protect her family and her clan's honor. Never in her life was her purpose so clear than in this very moment. Everything fell into place, and she knew what she had to do, or she would die trying. One final battle cry came from deep within her diaphragm, and using the power of the stone around her neck, Rin advanced with lighting quick speed. The dragon opened its mouth wide, and sprayed a deluge of fire headed directly for her. Timing was everything, and just as she could smell the fire singeing her hair, Rin used her mind and tapped into the stone's power.

_Please,_ she thought. _Let this work!_ Her right foot tapped the ground once and a whirl of dust and debris circled around it upon impact. Pushing up with all her might, Rin jumped up and over the flame, high into the air. Imitating something she saw Sesshomaru-sama do once, she flipped midway into the air, and twisted her body around in a slight spiral to avoid the blades trying to slash her. She landed right in front of the dragon and with both blades crossed, she cut through most of its neck as she pulled them apart. The metal cut in the soft skin in its neck and its bones with a disgusting sound, and right before the blood spilled out everywhere, Rin tapped into the stone's power once again, leaping backward this time and landing at a safe distance.

Makoto's grin disappeared from his face, and the dragon reared back. Its rider gave out a little cry as the dragon fell down upon him. He crawled back out from underneath the dead beast.

"Foolish _girl_, you will pay for that. Before long you will be begging for me to kill you," he snickered.

"You have disgraced our family, Makoto _Oji_-san," said Rin in a low voice. "I will not permit you to cause the Yamazaki clan any further dishonor. Go back to where you came from."

"Ah, I get it now_!_" laughed Makoto, his hollow voice wheezing through the rotted openings in his chest. "The last of our line is a little girl. My brother has died and left this slip of a girl to defend the family honor. This is amusing."

Rin's anger burned hot now, and she took off her helmet to reveal her face. Makoto stopped laughing and stared in astonishment.

"Saiyo-sama…" he said. For a moment, he hesitated.

"I am Saiyo's daughter, Meiyuuri. You had my parents and brother slain but you failed to realize that there was one left. This oversight will be your downfall. I will not permit you to claim the seat of leadership to the Clan. You forfeited that right when you slew your own kin."

"We shall see about that, Meiyuuri," snarled Makoto. He charged her all at once at a fierce speed. Rin steadied her blades and waited for the right moment. But then, Jun'ichiro came into view, driving his horse as fast as it would go, charging Makoto from the side. Makoto altered his course instantly and went straight for Jun'ichiro. Makoto crouched low and cut off the horse's legs. Squealing in pain, the animal fell to the ground dying. Jun'ichiro tumbled out of the saddle, but did not get up.

"Jun-san!" cried Rin. She tried to go to him but Makoto charged her immediately. There was a cruel derisive grin on his lips. Rin steadied her blades and blocked his first blow. The impact was so forceful however, that she thought that if her left arm was not broken before, surely it was broken now. Searing pain raced up the arm into her brain. It took everything in her to force back the tears. Makoto leaped off again at a distance, watching his prey. He wanted her to suffer. _I won't last long at this rate. I must allow the soldiers to retrieve Jun'ichiro. I must attack_, thought Rin. _But I don't have much left in me… _

000

Jaken could not believe his eyes. Initially, when he smelled the smoke and heard the war horns, he thought perhaps it was a marauding band of bandits raiding a village. But when he peered out from behind Sesshomaru-sama, he saw that an all out battle was taking place in a large plain as the sun set. Sesshomaru was watching the battled carefully. A small army of humans was defending its lands from an army of dead corpses, led by a demonic warrior on a flying dragon. The leader of the human army had lit the plain on fire to even the odds as the night came on. They were sorely outnumbered by the dead. Next came the suicide charge. The humans were desperate in their last attempt to protect their territory. But then two leaders of the human army clashed directly with the demon general on the flying dragon. Both of them did not succeed their goal of taking the general down. One of them veered off and was attacked by a band of skeleton warriors. The other tried again and succeeded in killing the dragon, which was most impressive. But the largest shock of all was when this warrior revealed her face.

"RIN?" cried Jaken, visibly shaken. "Ah! I let her run off for a bit and _this_ is what she does?!" he exclaimed, rubbing his eyes to peer into the dark night more clearly. She was in a very bad situation.

Rin steadied her feet and dug her heels into the dirt. Her last attack had failed and her two twin blades were lost somewhere on the battlefield when Makoto blocked the assault. Blood trickled down her lip as a result of an unexpected punch in the face. This was her last chance. Makoto swung his boomerang blade at her once again, and the whirring blade sang as it cut the air. As it came towards her, Rin tapped into the power of the levitation stone around her neck and timing it just right, she jumped. Using the flying blade as a second step, Rin jumped from the blade and launched herself even higher into the air. Then, using the throwing dagger given to her by Sesshomaru, she aimed for Makoto's head. In a second, the blade pierced his left eye. Makoto screamed in anger and frustration. Rin then twisted and flipped in mid air, landing directly behind him. She pulled out Sesshomaru's dagger from its sheath and in one curving arc she slashed Makoto from behind. The blade was forged with demon fire and was exceptionally sharp. It made up for her lack of strength. It managed to cut through Makoto's armor. Again, he screamed in anguish. Conjuring up his _ken-ki_ he sent a shockwave that blew away everything near him, including his own warriors. Rin felt as though someone had punched her in the stomach and the pain almost made her black out. Hurtling backwards in mid-air, she had lost her grip on her sword. Knowing that she would be defenseless when she reached the ground, Rin was out of ideas. She didn't have the strength left in her to even land properly. Rin was certain that things would be broken upon impact.

"_Damnit,"_ she breathed. "Sesshomaru-sama, _save me!_" Rin closed her eyes, expecting the worst. Suddenly a blur of white and silver light came towards her, and she could see and sense it behind her tightly closed eyelids. She kept her eyes closed, fearing it was a midair attack from Makoto. Before she made impact with the ground, she was carried up again. She was flying. Rin was puzzled and did not yet realize why she had again taken flight. She was being carried by a strong arm around her waist, and her head rested on a warm shoulder. But there was also the smell of musky twilight and water lilies. She opened her eyes and saw the beautiful features of Sesshomaru's face highlighted by the moonlight.

"_Sesshomaru-sama_!" she whispered, barely believing her eyes. Rin's heart paused when he looked at her. There was a clear expression on his face. For once, Rin could read it. It showed concern.


	8. Finale: Tsuki tou Taiyoo

Finale: _Tsuki tou Taiyoo_

_(Moon and Sun)_

They landed soundlessly in an un-charred area of the plain. Sesshomaru gently laid her down on the grass. Every muscle in Rin's body was aching, and she could not sit up. At once, Jaken was at her side, and not far away was Ah-Un as well.

"Rin!" he exclaimed happily. "I thought you were a goner!"

"Jaken," said Sesshomaru steadily. "Stay here." Jaken looked up and saw that his master was very angry, as the cool exterior tightened.

"Stupid demon's going to get it now, Rin. You'll see," smiled Jaken. Rin could not help but smile back. But her body was now giving way to fainting, and all went black.

Sesshomaru faced Makoto without a word. Makoto sensed the _ken-ki_ on this demon lord, and took a few steps back. He was surprised when this demon came out of nowhere to save the girl. Makoto was disappointed that he couldn't hear the impact of flesh and bone against the ground.

"Who the hell are you, bastard?" he demanded, staring down the finely dressed demon who was now his opponent.

"I would not sully my name by having you repeat it on your foul lips," Sesshomaru-sama replied coolly.

_Sesshomaru-sama. You are so damn COOL!_ Jaken admired from afar with a ridiculous teary face and starry eyes.

"This has nothing to do with you, demon lord. This is between me and the girl. Meiyuuri and I have unfinished business. I will end the Yamazaki Clan's future right here and now and have my revenge!" Makoto scowled. He threw his boomerang scythe once more and then charged after Sesshomaru with lightning speed. Raising his sword with his one arm, Sesshomaru expertly blocked the attack from the scythe, sending it spiraling away into the distance and landing into the ground with a metallic "clank." As for Makoto's advance, Sesshomaru took a step aside to dodge it, and simultaneously blocked the swing. Makoto charged ahead into the open air, puzzled that Sesshomaru could have dodged and blocked so quickly. Sesshomaru's movements were flowing and elusive, like water.

"_Bastard_," he hissed, turning back towards his opponent.

"Disappear," said Sesshomaru, with frosty malice in his voice. Gathering his _ken-ki_, he focused the energy into his blade and made a swinging arc to launch his fiercest attack, the dragon cyclone. In the attack, Makoto was melting down, his cries gurgling as his lungs burnt up. Seconds later, he completely disintegrated into nothing. Along with Makoto so his foul army also melted into nothing.

"Impossible!" screamed the foul spirit that had revived Makoto. Then, it disappeared into nothing. The humans had actually managed to retreat and gathered atop the hill with a wounded Jun'ichiro in a stretcher. They were out of harm's way when the final attack disintegrated the entire demon army. They gasped in awe and horror at the power of this demon lord.

When it was done, they didn't know whether to cheer or to attack again. A finely dressed demon lord had vanquished the enemy in a heartbeat, but the princess was still lying unconscious on the battle field. No one dared go near the demon lord, but they hovered anxiously, hoping that Rin was still alive and they were unwilling to completely retreat back to the safety of the castle without her. The demon lord returned to where she lay, and from what they could observe, it seemed as though he was tending to her wounds. They watched from a distance, still anxious, and set up camp atop the hill and tended to their wounded as well.

000

Rin awoke after a very sweet dream. In the dream, she had seen Sesshomaru-sama once again and she was happier than she had been for a very long time. The expression in his gaze as he watched her was warm. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at the night sky. The menacing clouds were gone and the river of stars flowed across the velvet canopy. Rin wondered if she had died. She felt nothing, not even pain. And she was very comfortable. Rin then realized that she was wrapped in a gorgeous, thick pelt of white fur. It was very soft to the touch and very familiar. Beside her, the small figure of an imp was tending a blazing fire. Atop the fire was a kettle of something that smelled quite unpleasant.

"Jaken-sama?" she whispered. Her throat was hoarse from giving out all those commands during the battle. It was then that she realized she had not died and the truth of her situation came back to her. She shot up to sit and called out "Sesshomaru-sama!" Immediately, the pain came back to her in full force with her sudden movement, and she nearly doubled over as her body protested.

"_Ouch!_" Rin whispered, gripping the fur pelt with clenched fists.

"Now Rin, lay back down at once!" said Jaken. "Your broken bones will not heal if you keep moving around like that. After painstakingly wrapping your wounds, I am not happy at the thought of you busting at the seams and bleeding everywhere again. I'd have to start all over!" Rin regained her composure and smiled.

"Thank you, Jaken-sama." He sighed and continued to stir the contents of the pot over the open fire. "You had me scared for a moment, Rin. I almost thought you weren't going to make it…thank goodness Sesshomaru-sama intervened when he did. You'd be nothing but a flat rice cake on the grass otherwise." Rin laughed a little, minding not to laugh too hard since her ribs were very sore. Jaken poured a cup of dark liquid from the pot and let it cool on top of a flat rock, fanning it with his sleeve.

"What is that foul smelling potion, Jaken?" asked Rin curiously.

"It will help you feel better," said a deep, familiar voice from behind her. She gasped slightly and looked up. Sesshomaru was walking towards her.

"Sesshomaru-sama," she said in a very small voice.

"It should be ready now, Sesshomaru-sama!" exclaimed Jaken, handing the cup over to his master. Sesshomaru knelt down close beside her so that Rin could prop herself up against his shoulder. He then gave her the cup to drink.

"It smells foul," said Rin, wrinkling her nose.

"Drink," commanded Sesshomaru. She did as she was told, holding her breath all the while as she gulped the elixir down. It was warm going down, and it did actually make her feel better.

"Sesshomaru-sama," said Rin looking up at him. "Thank you."

Sesshomaru looked away with a soft "Hmph." She grinned broadly as tears welled up in her eyes and she buried her face into the folds of his robes.

"I've missed you_, _Sesshomaru-sama," she whispered. He did not respond.

"I'm sorry if you felt me ungrateful for leaving so suddenly_,_" she continued._ "_I only left because I felt like I was being a burden to you. I would only be in your way if I stayed there. But Rin was so lonely after she left," she said. "I had no idea how much I was going to miss you." Rin leaned up closer to him.

"Sesshomaru-sama_…_I really like you," she said. Rin paused and forced her courage to the surface. It was now or never. "I think I love you, Sesshomaru-sama."

He looked down at the top of her head, wondering if she had really said it. He took a slow deep breath and exhaled evenly, and let go of his grudge. Sesshomaru could not be angry with Rin for long. Yes, he was upset at her sudden unannounced departure. He was also upset that she did not come back and was actually intending to stay in the human world. Sesshomaru was actually annoyed that she did not send word of where she was and that he had to traipse the countryside to determine her whereabouts and only by chance did he wander towards this field. Whether it was luck or fate or both that led him here, he did not know. Sesshomaru was extremely annoyed that she had actually risked her life in battle, a foolish proposition that would have wasted all the time he spent in the past eleven years protecting her life.

He was grateful, however, that she had managed to stay alive long enough for him to save her once more. He was not certain that Tenseiga could revive her a second time and Sesshomaru was not particularly keen on testing that theory. He was of the opinion that Rin should stay by his side, lest she lose her life attempting something reckless. Humans were prone to such unreasonable behavior. Actually, he was surprised that Rin had such recklessness in her. He had caught a glimpse of it when she was smaller. But today, she had fought rather impressively, for a human. Of course, this Sesshomaru would not admit to any of these things out loud. But, he simply allowed her to cry her tears into his beautifully embroidered white silk kimono.

"Sesshomaru-sama," said Jaken quietly. He let his panic subside and watched helplessly as he saw his master's features soften. Rin's tears had assuaged Sesshomaru's features considerably, and his master was allowing her to be at his illustrious side. Jaken fought the urge to gawk in astonishment. It seemed that the inevitable had finally happened. The _Inu_ Clan was doomed.

"Jaken," said Sesshomaru.

"Yes," answered Jaken nervously. Sesshomaru took the cup from Rin's hands and held it up for Jaken to take away. A large bead of sweat hung from Jaken's brow. It appeared that Lord Sesshomaru wanted to be alone with her. Jaken was being sent to do the dishes. Restraining his tongue from muttering something rude, Jaken took the cup and the pot and headed towards the river.

Just then, they were approached by and handful of unarmed servants who were on a mission to retrieve their _hime_. They shifted nervously and all together bowed before Sesshomaru. One of them, a young woman, came forth with warm clothing and a cloak in her arms. Rin turned around and wiped her eyes. They wanted her to go back. They _needed_ her to go back.

"Exalted demon lord, we thank you for intervening in our battle. We are grateful for your assistance. We have come to retrieve and tend to our Meiyuuri _Hime_ at the request of her cousin, Prince Jun'ichiro."

"_W_-_What_?" asked Jaken scratching his head. "Rin, since when did you become a princess?"

"Since birth, so they tell me," smiled Rin ruefully. She turned to face Sesshomaru.

"I thank you very much, Sesshomaru-sama," she said quietly, not really wanting to part with him. "My family…my clan…expects my return." She got up and her servants immediately were at her side. They wrapped the robe around her and covered her in the long cloak. Rin bowed once, low and halting due to the dull pain in her ribs, and then her servants hurriedly ushered her back up the hill, sending anxious looks back at the demon lord. Rin did take a glance behind her as well and saw that Sesshomaru was watching her. But what was the expression in his eyes? Could it be that he did not want her to go?

_Just say the word, and I shall return to your side_, thought Rin fiercely, hoping by some bond between them he would understand her wish. But Rin realized that it was not something Sesshomaru would ever say, especially not to her. She fought her disappointment and looked away.

"Meiyuuri-chan!" exclaimed Jun'ichiro happily as she reached the top of the hill. He embraced her warmly. Rin looked up and smiled at her cousin. Protectively, Jun'ichiro moved her behind him as he looked upon Sesshomaru in the distance.

"Who is that?" he asked.

"He is my protector," replied Rin.

"Protector? But, he's a…demon," hesitated Jun'ichiro.

"Yes. Sesshomaru-sama is a very powerful demon lord of the _Inu_ Clan. He is a prince among demons," she smiled. "When I was small, and my family was murdered, I had no one. No one wanted me. I was attacked by wolves and I…I died." Her cousin looked at her incredulously.

"It's true. But Sesshomaru-sama revived me with the magical sword his father left for him, cutting the bonds of death that held me. And from then forward, he allowed me to accompany him in his travels and adventures. He has taken care of me until only recently, when I left without permission to find my own path," she said. The expression on her face was something that Jun'ichiro had not seen before. He turned towards Sesshomaru and bowed deeply in respect and gratitude. Then, he led Rin away from the hilltop and back towards their camp.

Rin was assigned a vast tent with rich furnishings. Her servants had prepared her a quick bath and a small meal. Rin washed herself but was not hungry. Once her attendants were dismissed, she slept soundly as the potion Sesshomaru had given her worked through her system. Her rest was deep and relaxing. Amid her peaceful repose, she dreamed of Sesshomaru. He was standing atop a hill in the moonlight, but she could not find her voice to call to him. There were fireflies burning and fading around him. He was surrounded by a collage of daisies at his feet. In her dream, Rin saw that he held one of the flowers in his hand.

Rin awoke to the sound of her servants setting up her breakfast. She rose and allowed them to dress her in her kimono and robes. Rin did not feel as sore as she did the previous night, though her left arm still did not work properly. Her hair was combed and arranged neatly with small floral adornments. She then took her breakfast on the low table they had set up for her.

"_Hime_, Lord Jun'ichiro requests permission to enter," said a guard outside of the tent flap.

"Yes, please let him in," said Rin, dismissing her servants.

"I'm so glad you feel better, Rin," he beamed. Pulling up a cushion, he sat by her and poured a cup of tea for himself. As always, Rin found his forwardness endearing. "I didn't even have a chance to thank you for saving my life twice on the battle field."

"You would have done the same for me," she smiled.

"Your captains and the warriors of the Yamazaki clan are quite impressed with your abilities," he marveled. "They have all decided to follow you and pledge their loyalty." Jun'ichiro helped himself to some fruit on the table. Rin hesitated. She was not certain that this was what she wanted. Another path was calling her. Her cousin sensed her inner turmoil and put a hand on hers. Rin looked at him, and his smile was warm and understanding.

"When I suggested that we marry, to preserve the Yamazaki line, you did not respond. Is he one of the reasons?" he asked. Rin did not answer, but looked away.

"You…love him, don't you?" he asked quietly.

"What I feel does not matter," she said sullenly. "Demons and humans should not mingle."

"But clearly he cares for you, Meiyuuri-chan," Jun'ichiro said gently. Rin looked at him questioningly. What was he getting at?

"I don't know any demons really, but your Sesshomaru seems like a noble, genteel and proud sort. Perhaps he has no strong affinity towards humans but he has made an allowance for you, it seems. He's taken care of you all this time. And suddenly he appears when you needed him most. I don't think it was by chance, Meiyuuri-chan. I think he may have been out here looking for you," he admitted.

"But why would he even bother?" asked Rin.

"You give yourself too little credit, Meiyuuri. You are a warm and caring person, passionate and not a little reckless. You are beautiful, strong and I daresay very admirable."

"Oh stop it, Jun-san," said Rin, shaking her head and blushing. She was not used to being praised so openly. But her cousin was an open sort of person. She loved him for that.

"Sesshomaru seems to be a demon who can appreciate someone like you. He may not be able to express it, but surely his actions give his feelings away," said Jun'ichiro. Rin was wide-eyed with astonishment. She had not really thought of Sesshomaru feeling that way about her. Expressing his feelings was completely out of character for Sesshomaru-sama. Perhaps he traveled so far because he really was worried about her? Rin found herself blushing fiercely. Could it be true?

"Jun-san," began Rin, not really knowing how to respond.

"I have explained to the Yamazaki Clan elders the situation. They were a bit worried for you, but it seems as though they comprehend the difficulty of your choices. We could not blame you if you wished to leave," he said.

"Leave?" she asked, quite confused. "Leave where?"

"But remember," he added. "I am only an acting steward for your seat of leadership. The Yamazaki clan still recognizes you as _Okashira_. You are the true clan leader. You may return whenever you wish."

"Return?" she asked.

"Silly girl," he admonished. "Stop repeating everything I say. Did you not know that your Sesshomaru-sama is still out there where you left him? I think he might be waiting for you. Maybe you should go ask him if he intends to stay. That way the villagers can build him a shrine, or something. We can even hold seasonal _matsuri_ in his honor." His sarcasm was clearly noticeable. Rin threw a piece of fruit at her cousin for being mockingly disingenuous. Jun'ichiro only laughed.

"So he's still here?" she asked, incredulously, unable to hide the smile on her face. He nodded.

Without another word, Rin left the tent. Peering into the morning light across the plain, she headed towards the hilltop. Several soldiers and servants bowed as she passed. When she reached the hilltop, she looked into the distance and saw a small white figure standing underneath a tree. He really was still there. Rin picked up her hem and went down the hill. Her robes and skirts were billowing out behind her in the morning breeze. He watched her as she approached. Many things were going through her head as she walked closer. Rin's mind was racing with questions and feelings that she did not have words to describe. Not knowing what to say as she came into the shade of the large camphor tree, Rin dropped him a graceful curtsey. She looked up hesitantly and bit her lip, searching for an answer in his eyes. Sesshomaru's golden eyes looked at her softly now, something she was still not used to seeing.

"Sesshomaru-sama," she said in a small voice. His name was like an enchantment on her lips. It made time stop for that moment. Again, she felt as though she was five years old, looking up to a figure whom she believed to be god-like. But now she knew that blood flowed through his veins, like any other living creature. He did not seem so god-like now, as he looked at her with such an expression. Rin was drawn into that expression, and she automatically found her steps going towards him, and she stood in front of him. She leaned in and rested her head against his un-armored shoulder.

"Rin would rather be with you than anywhere else," she said quietly.

"But you are well cared for here by your own clan, with your own people," he said evenly.

"Nowhere am I cared for better, Sesshomaru-sama, than with you," she said. "Rin would like to stay with you, if you will allow it." She dared to lean closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He said nothing. They stood there under the shade of the camphor tree in silence. The morning breeze carried wisps of their hair into the air. Her dark hair flew out and was entwined with his pale silver locks.

"You may do as you please," Sesshomaru replied in soft whisper. She felt his arm gently move around her waist, securing her position by his side. Rin inhaled his familiar scent and smiled. It was like coming home.

Finis.


	9. Encore: Eien Ni

Whew, finally! I thought I was never going to get over that writer's block…This was really hard to write because Rin is just so cute; she should be able to live forever. It took me the longest time to figure out how it was going to end but as I was stuck in traffic on the way home listening to "Every Heart" on my iPod, this ending popped into my mind. I wanted to bring it back full circle.  
There is truth and beauty in death; that's something I learned back in college in my Japanese Literature class. Think outside the box . . .  
--Kero.

Encore: _Eien Ni…_

_(Forever)_

_Yama no naka,  
Mori no naka,  
Kaze no naka,  
Yume no naka  
Sesshomaru-sama, doko ni iru?  
Jaken-sama o shita naiete?  
Watashi wa hitori de matchimashou!  
Sesshomaru-sama, omodoriou!_

Her little child-like voice sang through his mind as he drifted off. It wasn't until he heard the sound of a fish, leaping out of the water and splashing down on the surface in the nearby stream that he opened his eyes again. His golden gaze looked up at the bright face of the moon, gently folded amid a blanket of deep purple clouds. The wind pushed through the branches overhead, making the leaves chatter and flap in unison. He wondered why he had thought of that silly tune so spontaneously. When he first heard it, she was just a little girl. He and Jaken had left her with Ah-Un to finish some of the _Inu_ Clan's unfinished business. Thinking back on that time, he realized that he left her behind to keep her safe from harm. Even back then, his initial instinct was to protect her from harm. And now….

He leaned back against the trunk of the tree. Jaken, fast asleep on a large log by the fire, continued to snore with a vengeance. There was a cluster of stones in the grass by Sesshomaru's hand, resting at his side. He resisted the urge to throw one. Then he looked at the sleeping face of the form curled up beside him. She was wrapped in the warm blankets she had brought along for the journey. With his hand he reached to brush a lock of her hair from her face. _The girl can sleep through anything_, mused Sesshomaru. Then he caught himself as he was about to touch her face, and rested his hand in his lap.

Was it a weakness? He wasn't certain. But in the months of her absence there was something blatantly missing from his life. The warmth that she had in abundance, like the strength of brilliant star, was suddenly gone. Without it, he felt his lonely existence, expanding and unfolding around him exponentially. He was never a stranger to solitude. In fact, there was a point in his life when he welcomed it. But that was long ago, when he still traveled alone. Sesshomaru wondered how it came to be that his solitary shadow became two, and then three, when the imp and the girl started following along. Wherever he went, so did they. When she was gone, he realized just how accustomed to her presence he had become.

His father's words came to mind. "_Sesshomaru, isn't there something that you want to protect_?" When it was asked, on the last night he saw his father alive, Sesshomaru did not have an answer. At the time, his only passion had been conquest and the pursuit of power. But now….

He looked down at her sleeping face again. Rin stirred and opened her eyes. She blinked a few times as she was trying to remember where she was. But then a smile spread across her lips as her eyes met his gentle gaze. The tiniest of smiles curled up at one corner of his mouth. She grinned. It was a start. Finally, she had made him smile. Rin sat up and moved closer to him, leaning in and resting a head on his arm, content to fall asleep there. As if instinctively, he lifted his arm to make way for her to rest her head against his chest, and his arm cradled her protectively.

_So be it_, thought Sesshomaru, closing his eyes again and breathing the night air in deeply. The sudden violent snoring from Jaken's end of the camp forced their eyes open again. Both he and Rin reached for something to throw at him.

000

"And to your left is the _Inu_ shrine, which has been kept by the locals for generations. Some say it goes back even to feudal times," said the tour guide with her megaphone. The band of elementary school students followed behind her. Some of them were whispering to one another, completely uninterested in what she had to say. Others were already looking around for the gift shop or the restrooms.

The guide, as if wrapped up in her own one-woman presentation, put the megaphone to her hip and posed as she pointed to the rooftop of the large shrine. She almost looked like a game show hostess.

"You see there at the top of the roof are the carved patterns of a crescent moon and a strange and mysterious emblem that archaeologists have been unable to make out. They think it is an older pictograph for the word, _inu_. But if you look around the shrine, that emblem is everywhere. They say that this shrine was built by the Yamazaki Clan, a wealthy family that had the protection of a great _inu_ spirit."

"_Neh_, Reiko-chan, Kagome-chan! Isn't this interesting?" said their classmate Chiaki, completely mesmerized by the pamphlet in her hand describing the history of the shrine. Kagome gazed up at the tall spirals on the roof, and took another "Pocky" from the box in her hand, contentedly chewing on the chocolate covered pretzel stick. Reiko just smiled as she put the yellow daisy she had secretly plucked when no one was looking into her notebook.

"Chiaki-chan, you look like such a tourist," sighed Kagome.

"It says here that there is a legend in this area about an _inu_ god who fell in love with a human girl. The human girl was a warrior princess who impressed him, and because he loved her, her people thrived and prospered with the protection of the _inu_ god. Isn't that romantic?" asked Chiaki gleefully.

"Ugh," said Kagome, rolling her eyes. "Don't look at me like that. My family owns a shrine! This stuff is SO boring…I'm heading over to the gift shop." Their friend headed off without another word.

"And when the princess died," said the tour guide into her blaring megaphone and leading the group through the gates and to the little forest glen behind the shrine, "the immortal _inu_ god used his magical sword to slice open the earth; the pressure brought the water underground to the surface, creating the lake behind the shrine. They say that her tomb is actually in the small island in the center of the lake." Several tourists stepped up to the water's edge to snap pictures of the peaceful scene. The grassy ground beneath their feet and the island in the center of the lake was covered in little yellow and white daisies. A thin veil of mist hovered just over the water's surface, giving the scene a mystical essence. The entire surface looked like a giant mirror reflecting the forest glen in reverse. Reiko thought she could see a golden butterfly hovering over the island.

"In honor of her," continued the tour guide, "he left his sword on that little island as well. His magical sword was said to bring people back from the dead, but sadly, he could not revive people whose lives were already spent. Locals say that the sword has healing properties, and anyone who washes themselves in the lake will have their illnesses healed. Isn't that a nice story? Well, everyone, that's the end of the tour. Please step to your left where you will find a path that leads you to the restrooms and to the gift shop. Remember, you have twenty minutes to look around, but then we need to return to the bus." Conversations started up again and the tour group started to break off and head in different directions.

"I'm going to find Kagome-chan," said Chiaki to Reiko. "I'll meet you there okay?" Reiko nodded and her friend hurried away.

"Gods and princesses," smirked a classmate. "What a joke. I hate these educational field trips."

Reiko only smiled and peered out through the afternoon mist to the small patch of land, sticking out of the water's surface. Was there really a princess down there, sleeping eternally with the _inu _god's sword protecting her forever beneath the calm water's surface? Reiko wasn't sure, but she wanted to believe it. A sudden gust of wind blew past her, sending a sprinkle of daisy petals into the air and out onto the lake. Reiko pulled a petal out from her scruffy hair.

Since she was very small, her mother told her this story before bedtime. It had been told for generations in her family. Out of habit, Reiko wound her finger through the chain around her neck. Her shiny blue stone pendant, an heirloom handed down from mother to daughter for as long as anyone in her family could remember, glittered in the sunlight.

"Oi! Yamazaki!" called Kagome waving at her from further up the path.

"What?" said Reiko, blinking back to reality.

"Stop daydreaming. Let's go_!_"

Reiko gave a smile as brilliant as the sun, and skipped back to where her friends were.

"OK_!_"


End file.
